Vacation From Hell
by Jville
Summary: New and Improved! LOL Frank and the team finally get a much needed vacation. Only thing is they each end up in the same place for their vacation. Where do they go? Read and find out. I have added a few new scenes to this old story plus a few other changes
1. Meeting Mrs Donovan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of UC: Undercover. I just borrowed them for a while. All other characters are mine with the exception of Sab – she belongs to herself. LOL Please do not use any of my characters without my permission. **

**Vacation From Hell ****Written By Jville**

Frank looked at his watch while he filed the report for the team's last case. Finished with the mundane task, he walked over to the window that overlooked the heart of the nest. He was amazed at just how much the warehouse had changed since Bloom and his cohorts had tried to kill Sonny Walker some three months prior. The place had to be gutted and completely remodeled...some things still needed to be fixed, but for the most part, it looked better than ever.

The Bureau has replaced most of Cody's equipment and he was thrilled with all his new toys. They had reorganized how the office was set up and most of his equipment was located at a central point, which he called his Operations Board. It was no longer at the center room, but was to the side along one wall.

Since Jake's last cover was as a drug dealer who considered himself a pool shark, they had a pool table brought in for him to practice. When the team spent time relaxing, they engaged in a game or two...as they were now.

Frank closed his office door behind him...another addition that came with the remodeling. Now, he had privacy for meetings...or if certain members of the team needed a little chewing out. He went to his desk and picked up the phone as he sat down. He dialed the number without much thought and listened to the annoying ring over and over again. He was about to hang up when his call was finally answered.

"Good morning," he said, listening for a reply. "Did you get my note?" He paused and laughed when he heard the answer. "Is our meeting still on for this afternoon?" He paused again, awaiting the reply. "I'll make sure they're here." He hung up and headed downstairs.

It was the ladies against the gents, and the ladies seemed to be winning. They also had a wager on the game, and Cody was beginning to wish he hadn't bet so much.

He tried to talk to Jake without the girls hearing him. "Yesterday you were a pool shark…today you choke."

"You see, Cody, we just let them win. Let them feel confident…turn the tables on them, then play double or nothing."

Overhearing the conversation, Alex smiled. "I've had control since I broke. Just how are you building my confidence?" she asked, sinking another ball. "Seems more like I'm destroying yours!" The girls laughed at the expression on the guys' faces and tried not to show they knew she was right.

"Alex, where did you learn to play pool so fast? You couldn't hit anything last week," Cody whined.

"I had an excellent teacher."

"Really...who was that?" Jake asked.

"Donovan." Alex looked up from the table and smiled mischievously.

Frank was coming downstairs when he heard his name mentioned. "Did I hear you talking about me again?"

"Alex was just saying that you taught her to shoot pool," Jake said him.

Frank noticed the wad of money on the table. "I see you're betting on the game. You really shouldn't be gambling...unless you know it's a sure thing."

"Umm, did you teach Alex?" Cody asked, hoping to catch her in a lie.

"I just showed her the fundamentals. She's an excellent student and picked it up fast," Frank answered.

"Just when did all this happen? I'm here most of the time and never saw the two of you playing," Cody said, sure someone was playing a joke on him.

"Keyword, Cody, **most** of the time…not **all** of the time. Just ask Monica; I helped her too." Frank smiled at the girls before walking to the kitchen area.

Cody tried to take his money off the table, but Monica slapped his hand. "The game is in progress, you can't back out now."

"By the way…we're having a special visitor this afternoon at one. I want all of you to be on your best behavior," Frank said, opening a bottle of water.

Alex called her last shot. "Eight ball, corner pocket." She made it easily and Monica quickly grabbed the money, handing Alex her share.

Cody hated to lose, especially when money was on the line. He looked at his boss and an idea came to him. Frank had become a little friendlier to all the members lately. Cody wasn't sure if it was due to what happened to them during the ordeal with Sonny or what, but he was about to test the waters to see just how much of a friend Frank was. "Hey, Boss, if you're so good, why don't you help me win my money back?"

Frank stroked his chin while he considered Cody's request. He liked him, oddly enough. Cody was one of the best techs he had ever worked with and he loved his sense of humor…although he never showed it. Of all the team members, it seemed he spent most of his time with Cody. "Who would you like me to go against?"

"Anyone but me...I'll bet on you to win."

"Okay, so you don't lose anymore money this is how the bet will go. If I win…you get your money back. If I lose…you have to wash all the cars and vans for a month."

Thinking that Frank was a sure win, Cody agreed.

"I'll play Monica. Rack 'em." Frank watched Cody pack the balls into the rack. "Monica, I'm always a gentleman; the lady may break first."

Cody screamed when Monica broke and watched helplessly as the eight ball fell into the side pocket first. "**NOO**!" His expression, when he realized he had lost again, made Frank and the others laugh. "I'm never gambling with any of you ever again."

"Make sure you use plenty of wax on the cars. I like the way a car shines in the sun." Frank tormented Cody more by putting his arm on his shoulder while he spoke to him.

"Very funny! Ha ha ha," Cody said, pulling away from his boss.

"Who is this special visitor we're having later?" Jake asked Frank.

"You'll finally meet Bloom's replacement today. There seems to be some news that they want to relay in person."

So no one would be late for the meeting, Frank suggested they use the money from the bet to order in lunch. Alex and Jake were cleaning the kitchen area when the door to the nest opened. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as Frank went over to meet their guest. They saw a woman in her late thirty's…maybe early forty's.

She was very pretty, Jake noted. She was a little shorter than Frank...about five foot nine and rather thin for her size.

Alex whispered to Monica that the woman's hair color was not natural looking. She had shoulder length, deep red hair that she wore pulled back from her face. She looked very business-like in her navy blue skirt, white blouse with a ruffled collar, and a black leather suit jacket.

"Welcome." Frank escorted their visitor to the table and made the introductions. "Our main UC agents…Jake Shaw and Alex Cross. Our profiler…Monica Davis and last, but not least, Cody Forrester…our communications tech and lunch benefactor."

The team, except for Cody, broke out in laughter.

"It's an inside joke," Frank explained. "This is Special Agent, Elaina Blakely."

"Nice to meet all of you. I've read quite a bit about this team. Most of it was good," she said, smiling. She wanted to be as friendly as possible without appearing as though it was fake. Nor did she want them to think she would turn on them the way Bloom had; he never liked the unit and was determined to get rid of it. They finally found out why when he went after Sonny Walker.

"Just who wrote about us? It couldn't have been anything Bloom left behind," Cody asked.

"I gave her our case reports for the last 8 months," Frank explained.

Cody looked worried. Frank had let them put their critique of him in the reports. He told them his training officer taught him this. Cody's comments, as well as those of his teammates, were not always flattering. "The same reports you said only **you** would read? The ones with our remarks of what we thought of you?

Frank looked over at Cody, smiled, and said, "Yes Cody, those reports. The ones you fill out after each case." Frank placed his hands on Cody's shoulders and applied enough pressure to make him flinch. "You know, Cody; the reports with all the smart ass remarks about me and how I treated you."

Agent Blakely walked over to Donovan and squeezed his arm slightly, so he would let go of Cody. "If I may say something -- I read those reports, so I'd have some knowledge as to how all of you work together." She noticed that they were still uneasy about the reports. "I've only worked with Donovan before. Therefore, the reports gave me great insight into each of you. As for the comments, I had a trainee who was extremely critical towards me. Isn't that right, Mr. Donovan?"

"I don't think it's necessary to discuss the past," Frank said, hoping she would drop the subject.

"Would you like to know what Frank initially thought about me?"

"No, they wouldn't!" Frank said sternly.

"Actually, I think it would help them. You see I trained him, but he hated to follow orders directly." Elaina smirked at Frank while she continued the story. "He would try his way, and then I would have to rein him in. I would get him back on track to get the case solved. After it was over, when he turned in his report, I could always look forward to seeing one word in particular…"

Frank interrupted her before she could finish. "They really don't need to know that. What is this news you have for us?"

"I'd rather she finish her story, even though it was sounding familiar." Jake looked directly at Donovan and smiled.

"I'll keep it for another time." Elaina smiled devilishly at Frank. "I'm sure what I'm about to say will make all of you happy. I noticed the dates each of the cases started and ended. To say you people have been overworked would be an understatement," she said. "You haven't had more than a couple of days off at a time since Donovan took command months ago. So…all of you have two full weeks of downtime."

Elaina was sure that she'd get a loud response, but all she got was five people staring at her with their mouths agape. "This is not the response that I thought I would get," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Hello! Anybody hear what I said?"

"All I can say is…I'm going to like having you as our other boss. We would never have gotten two weeks off from Bloom," Cody said, speaking first.

Elaina looked at her watch and picked up her briefcase. "I have to be going. It was a pleasure to meet all of you."

"I'll walk you to your car."

On the way out, Frank pointed out the surveillance cameras. "I know they will be spying on us since you told them we have a history," he whispered.

"At least, I didn't say anything about our current history. Are you afraid they'll use something against you?" Elaina asked quietly.

"They would if they could, believe me." Frank opened the car door for Elaina. He turned away from the camera and used sign language. 'Would love to kiss you, but will have to wait until tonight.'

Elaina signed back. "Agent Donovan, that's not very professional...although I feel the same way. Don't be late."

"Why is it that he always turns away from the camera? Doesn't he trust us yet?" Cody said while watching Donovan and their new boss.

Monica slapped Cody playfully. "Would you trust us? Besides I can see they're using sign language."

"Does anyone know how to sign?" He asked while the others walked away. "What are we going to do with our two weeks off?" It was useless to watch the monitors, since he didn't understand what they were saying. Instead, he decided to concentrate on his upcoming vacation.

Cody went home to his apartment. He was making a mental list of the things he had to do before he went on vacation. He knew he had to stop his mail and newspaper and he definitely had to call his parents so they wouldn't worry. He was getting his key from his pocket when he noticed light coming from underneath the door. He remembered closing the curtains on the windows before he left for work. Slowly, he quietly placed the key in the lock. Before he could turn it, the door flew open and he was tackled, sending him into the wall across the hall.

He tried to catch his breath while he pushed the person away from him. "Geez Sab! Give me heart failure, why don't you?" Inwardly, he was relieved it was his girlfriend and not an intruder.

"I'm just so glad to see you. You said you were going to be here at six and you're an hour late. You had me scared to death that something might've happened to you," Sabrina said, talking so fast and frantic that Cody had to put his hand over her mouth to get her to stop.

"Will you please calm down? Nothing happened. I just made a stop before coming home. I have some really great news…how did you get in my apartment?" Cody asked suddenly. He saw Sabrina wave a key in front of him. "You made a key to my apartment when you borrowed my jeep, didn't you?"

"I just wanted to be able to surprise you sometime…that's all," Sabrina answered, giggling.

Cody just shook his head; she was always surprising him. He turned her towards the door and gently pushed her into the apartment. "You certainly surprised me, that's for sure! Now for the great news I have. You know that tech convention I said we couldn't go to because of work…DefCon?" Cody asked while Sabrina nodded her head. "Well…my plans have been changed; we were given two glorious weeks off. We're going to LA!"

"That's great! I'm not working right now either, so this is going to be terrific." Sabrina grabbed Cody and kissed him, causing them to lose balance and fall onto the floor. It didn't seem to bother either of them. They laid there in each other's arms until Cody realized things were getting out of control. Using all his inner strength, he gently rolled Sabrina off him.

"Let's not get carried away here," Cody said, realizing he wanted more to happen, but he knew neither of them was ready to pursue that part of their relationship just yet.

Sabrina blushed. "Sorry, Cody, I guess I got caught up in the moment. I know we agreed to take it slow since we're both just out of bad relationships. Forgive me?"

Cody smiled and helped her up, then kissed her on the forehead. "I forgive you. Now, since I'm always stuck in the bat cave," he said, chuckling. "I figured we would go by train to LA. That way we can see the world I've been missing. Is that okay with you?"

Sabrina was thrilled just to be going with Cody. How they got there was no real concern to her. "It's more than okay with me! When do we leave?"

"Here's the itinerary I came up with; I hope you like it." Cody wrote down the information for her…including all the places they would be stopping to do the tourist thing. He made sure to include a day or two non-travel, so they'd have some time alone from the other passengers on the train.

Sabrina saw the private time listed and smiled.

Frank was curled up with Elaina on a love seat in their small house located in the suburbs of Chicago. There were boxes of all shapes and sizes scattered around the room, packed and ready to go since they were soon to move into a bigger home just outside of the city. They were kissing and whispering sweet things to each other when they heard someone clear their throat. Their son Derek was standing in the kitchen doorway waiting for their undivided attention.

"I've cleaned up the kitchen and put the dishes away. Now I'm going to go finish packing."

Elaina was surprised her son did the dishes without being told; however, she was dumbfounded to know he cleaned the kitchen as well. "What did you do with my son? You have to be an imposter; my son never cleans the kitchen," she said, noticing Derek and Frank glancing back and forth at each other. "What is going on with you two?"

Derek had been the typical sixteen-year-old lately. He rebelled at a moments notice if he didn't get his way, even with Frank, which never went over well. Lately, he had been dating a young girl, always wanting to go somewhere and needing money…even though they gave him an allowance each week.

Frank spoke up when he realized Derek wasn't going to answer her. "I've made a deal with him. If he'll help take some of the pressure off of you by getting things ready for tomorrow, we'll let him come back in a few days to go to his girlfriend's birthday party."

Elaina was not too happy at being left out of important decisions. She also didn't like that Derek went behind her back, hoping Frank would give him what he wanted. She rose to her feet and started pacing, glaring icily at each of them. "When were you going to tell me about this? The day of the party?" she asked.

Frank knew he should have discussed the plan with her, but he didn't think she would have a problem with it, so he made the decision himself. After all, he was Derek's father…legally...since the adoption went through a year ago.

"I don't see anything wrong with the decision I made. I never thought you wouldn't let him go to the party. After all, he did tell her he'd be there. You're the one that screwed up his plans by giving us two weeks off." Instead of calming her down, Frank realized she was becoming even more agitated.

"Am I or am I not his father? I thought when I adopted Derek; I'd be able to discipline and make decisions about his life without clearing everything through you first." Frank's words cut like a knife and he regretted saying them when he saw the look on her face.

Elaina stood toe to toe with him. "I know he's your son. I don't need to be reminded of that fact. Yes, you can make decisions without clearing them with me, but to make a deal like this…where he's going to come back here from Montana…by himself! I think that's a decision we both should've made."

"He won't be flying back alone, one of us or Megan will be with him," Frank said, hoping this would ease her mind.

Elaina softened her stance in front of him. "Have you asked Megan if she'd come back? After all, she's Sarah's nanny, not Derek's."

Frank cleared his throat and turned throwing a questioningly look toward Derek. "Derek, you can answer that…I hope."

Derek tried not to make eye contact since he had not yet asked Megan. "I haven't asked her, so I'll just go do that right now."

He started towards the stairs when he noticed Megan coming down them carrying his baby sister, Sarah. Megan was 19 and the daughter of one of Elaina's friends in Laurel, Montana, were they used to live. Meg looked tired; she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and she had on a floppy t-shirt and shorts.

"That won't be necessary. I heard the question and I can come back with him." She walked over to Frank and Elaina. "It seems little Sarah, doesn't want to go to sleep without seeing Mommy and Daddy first." She handed Sarah to Frank after he sat back down on the love seat; meanwhile, Derek passed by them and headed up the stairs.

"I guess your big brother is in a hurry to pack," Frank said to his little girl.

"It's more like he wanted to get away from me before he had to answer more questions," Elaina said, smiling.

She walked over to sit down next to her husband and daughter while Megan excused herself and went back upstairs. Elaina put her arms around the two of them and placed her head on Frank's shoulder. "I love watching you with her; you're so attentive and loving. You know there was a time when I thought I'd miss seeing these moments." Tears started to well up in her eyes remembering the birth of her daughter.

_**Elaina was at home in Laurel, Montana, while Frank had gone overseas to work on a case. He was not due home for at least another week…maybe longer. She had not been feeling well that day, but had told Derek to go on to his ball game. An hour after he left, she started having severe pains in her back and side. She called for an ambulance and asked the ranch foreman, Hank, to go find Derek at the game. The doctor told her she was in premature labor and they'd try medication to stop it. The medication didn't work and the labor continued. She found out later, the doctor had told Derek and Hank to notify Frank as soon as possible because complications had set in. He arrived in the 12th hour of labor, which was also the time she began hemorrhaging and was taken to the operating room for an emergency C-section. Frank had the unbearable task of having to decide who was to be saved, if necessary. He ordered the doctor to save them both. **_

"Elaina, are you crying?" Frank asked.

"I'm okay," she said, sniffling

"You're thinking of what happened again, aren't you? I wish you'd just remember the good memories; not the pain you went through to have her."

"I do remember those memories. Especially, of you taking care of me and the sacrifices you made to do it." Elaina yawned and gave a big stretch while she stood. "How about we just go upstairs, put Sarah to bed, and then we should do the same. We have a long day tomorrow." She bent down and gently picked up her sleeping daughter. Frank stood next to her and kissed Sarah on the cheek before they walked up the stairs. When they got half way up, the phone started to ring.

"Go on…I'll get it," Frank said, turning and heading back down the stairs.

Jake had been walking around his old neighborhood, thinking about what he would do with his time off. He loved his work, but he had to admit he was getting tired of changing identities like he changed his socks. He found himself back at the Holy Cross Church and Orphanage where he grew up. He still stayed there when his job allowed, helping Father Mike with the orphans. Father Mike was the one person Jake could always count on for guidance and he hoped he wouldn't let him down this time.

"Good evening, Father," Jake said, entering the office. "I was wondering if you needed any help for a couple of weeks."

Father Mike looked at Jake with surprise. "Did you get fired from the team?"

"No…at least not yet. The new boss gave us a two-week vacation. I thought I'd help here if you needed me. You're always talking about repairs to the church…I thought I could do them for you."

"You know you're always welcome to volunteer anytime. I am glad you dropped by. I have something for you to look at." The Father handed Jake a letter from his desk drawer. "I wasn't sure about giving this to you. Some PI left it for you."

"Why?" Jake asked before reading it.

"He said it was from your mother. He somehow knew you and asked if you were still around." Father Mike sat back in his chair while Jake read the letter.

Although a bit apprehensive, Jake read the letter thoroughly. "This has to be some sort of sick joke. Why, after all these years, does she want to see me? How did he find me? How did she know who I was? I don't even have a real name." Jake had more questions running through his mind than he was able to ask Father Mike. "Did this PI leave his name or card?"

Father Mike reached into the drawer again to retrieve a card. "I thought you might ask for it. I insisted he leave it." He handed it to Jake.

Jake actually recognized the name. He had gone to the police academy with the man in question before becoming a federal agent. Lawrence Waters never even made it to Police Cadet; he washed out on the physical fitness requirements. "Figures he'd become a PI. I guess that explains how he might've found me. But still, not what led him to me."

"I think you should check this out," Father Mike suggested.

Jake's heart was in conflict with his brain. He secretly hoped one day he'd meet his mother and find out why she gave him up for adoption. He also wondered if he had family out there somewhere. Father Mike was right; he did need to investigate this further. Not wanting to tackle this on his own, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and pushed the speed dial for Alex's number. She didn't answer.

"I'm going out, Father. I'll see you in the morning."

Jake left the orphanage to run some errands, trying periodically to reach Alex. She told him she was going to use her two weeks off to relax at home, and since she wasn't answering his calls, he was beginning to worry about her. He decided to drive to her apartment to check on her. As soon as he arrived, he checked her apartment windows for a sign she was home. A light was peaking through one of the drawn curtains, so he tried her phone again.

Alex heard her phone ringing but ignored it. She was determined to relax and finish her bubble bath; she refused to answer any phone calls in the meantime. If it were important, they'd call back. Candles lit one end of the tub, soft music filled the room, and she closed her eyes, relaxing back into the warm, soapy water when the phone finally stopped ringing.

Within five minutes, the phone rang again. Alex carefully stood and wrapped her robe around, then went to the phone and answered it; her tone was less than polite after reading the name on the Caller ID. "Jake, this had better be pretty damn important!"

"Hello to you, too," Jake said, half laughing. "I need to talk. Are you busy?"

"Yes, I was, but since you interrupted what I was doing, you might as well come on over."

"I'm at your front door now."

"You're where?" Alex opened the door to Jake leaning against the doorjamb. "Get in here. What's up? Did we get an assignment to ruin our vacation?"

Jake stared at Alex, scantily clad in her robe. He had seen her in less, but that was in the line of duty. For some reason he was uneasy about seeing her this way. "Alex, do you want to put something on…I'll wait."

"Are we going somewhere? If not, I'm comfortable in this." She knew it probably made Jake feel uncomfortable, but he had interrupted her quiet time. She told him to sit down while she curled up on the couch. "What is so important that you felt you had to interfere with my bath?"

"Father Mike received this letter today…supposedly from my mother." He handed it to her to read. He tried to remain calm while waiting to get her thoughts on it.

Alex read the letter several times before commenting. "Jake, this is incredible if it's true. Knowing your mother is out there wanting to see you again, but on the other hand, it could be someone trying to set you up."

Jake knew she would be as suspicious as he was. He could always depend on her instinct, since it often matched his. He considered her his best friend, as well as, UC partner.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to check her out. If it's a set-up, I may need backup. If it turns out that she's my mother, I may need a friend." He looked into her eyes, for the first time noticing how beautiful they were. He realized that he shouldn't be thinking about her in that way, and was suddenly uncomfortable with her close proximity...not to mention, lack of clothing.

Alex considered his request, knowing he wouldn't have asked if he didn't really need her help. "When do you want to leave?" she said, smiling at Jake

"First flight out to Billings leaves at 11:15 in the morning…I checked on the way over." Jake knew his partner well enough to know she would help. "I have tickets waiting for us."

Monica was glad to finally be home. She had left work hours ago, but had called a travel agent friend to join her for dinner and discuss possible vacation locales. After a lot of banter, she decided she'd just stay at home and catch up on some movies.

She was overcome by an eerie feeling when she unlocked her door and stepped inside. Attributing the feeling to being overtired, she ignored it and turned on the lights, tossing her bag and keys onto the counter. She decided to take Alex's suggestion and indulge in a hot, relaxing bubble bath.

As she came to the end of the hallway, a dark figure emerged from her linen closet. He grabbed her, pushing her into the dark bedroom. She broke away from him and tried to get to her nightstand where she kept her personal gun, but he grabbed her before she could open the drawer. "I bet you have a gun there. It won't do you any good," the stranger said.

Monica tried ripping at the mask he had on, but he hit her in the face. Dazed by the blow, it was difficult to keep fighting, but she pushed on, unwilling to face the reality of what would happen to her if she didn't get away from him.

She used all her strength to push him away, noticing in the process the Kevlar vest he wore beneath his shirt. Although she managed to get out from beneath him, he caught her and swung her into the door. A stabbing pain knifed her back, but she fought it off, swiftly raising her knee into his groin. When he doubled over in pain, she went for her gun.

She gripped it firmly, and shot for his head without taking time to aim. She missed when he ducked and ran off. She didn't hear him leave, so she carefully looked down the hall to the living room, keeping her gun ready at all times. When she neared the closet and reached for the door, it flew open, causing her to lose her grip on the gun, dropping it to the floor.

She and the intruder both struggled for it, but Monica reached it first. She managed squeeze off a shot, hitting him in the chest at close range. She had hoped it would do enough damage to let her get away, and was stunned when he quickly rose to his feet. She pointed the gun again, but he knocked it from her hand. He then picked it up and hit her with it, knocking her out cold.

When Monica awakened moments later, she laid there trying to get her mind as well as her eyes to focus. She was in a lot of pain, but knew she had to make sure the intruder was gone. She carefully sat up, feeling dizzy; she used the closet door to help get her balance while she got to her feet. The lights in the living room were still on, so she slowly made her way into the room. She saw no sign of the intruder…but the front door was wide open.

After closing and locking the door, she dialed Alex's number, but there was no answer. She then tried Jake's...busy. She wanted someone she could trust to be there when the police asked her questions. She thought of calling Cody, but he'd probably be with his girlfriend. She decided to call her boss.

"Frank, it's Monica." Her voice was shaky and she could hardly speak. "I need your help. I'm at home, please hurry." She hung up the phone without giving Frank a chance to answer. Explanations would have to wait until they were face to face.

It was about half an hour before she heard someone knocking. She looked through the peephole to see Frank. She was surprised to see Agent Blakely with him when she opened the door. And equally as surprised when he told her without ceremony that they were married.

While Frank looked around the apartment, Elaina took care of Monica by helping her over to a chair to relax.

"Monica, have you called the police?" Elaina asked, sitting down nearby.

Monica shook her head. "I only tried Alex and Jake, then Frank. I wanted someone I knew to be with me."

Frank brought a blanket back in from the bedroom and wrapped it around Monica, then called the Chicago PD. "We should get you to the hospital, you need to be examined as soon as possible," he said after hanging up.

"He didn't get the chance to rape me if that's what you're thinking. He seemed content with just beating me," she said, touching her cheek.

"I can see you put up one hell of a fight," Frank commented, helping her up.

They were about to leave when the phone rang. Monica picked up her cordless phone, "Hello?"

She heard a man's voice, "I have your gun. I can return it when you're alone." He laughed wickedly before disconnecting.

She threw the phone down. "It was him. He said he has my gun, and would return it when I'm alone."

Frank went to the window and looked out, but he didn't see anyone watching the house. "If he was watching, he must've taken off. I don't see anyone."

Elaina observed that Monica was having trouble breathing from the pain she was in. "We better go to the hospital, Monica, and see if you have any broken ribs. You're not sounding too good."

While Monica was being examined, Frank talked with a Chicago police officer. Elaina called home to tell Megan what had happened and they'd be home as soon as they could. When Frank was finished talking to the officer, he went over to sit with Elaina in the waiting room.

"I hate this part...the waiting. They never let you know what's happening behind those closed doors," he explained.

Elaina hated hospitals too, and understood exactly what he meant. She had done her share of waiting while Frank's health was in question, and she knew he had gone through hell while waiting for word of her and the baby. "I can tell you what's happening from experience; they're doing x-rays and probably stitching up her cuts. If she changes her story while talking with them; they'll do a rape exam," Elaina explained, even though he did know what was happening himself.

"I believe her. I don't think it happened." At least, he was praying it didn't.

The doctor finally came out of the exam room to talk to them. "Your friend will be okay. She has badly bruised ribs and back. She received stitches for the lacerations on her face and arms, but there should be minimal scarring. She'll be out in a few minutes and you can take her home."

"Frank, I really don't think she should be left alone," Elaina said.

Frank shook his head in agreement.

"Why don't we ask her to stay with us?"

Frank looked at her as if she had two heads. "Are you forgetting we're leaving tomorrow? I don't think she'll feel like traveling." Frank didn't want to desert Monica, but he also wanted this private time with his family. "Maybe she has a friend she can stay with."

"Are you forgetting that the man called and threatened her on the phone right in front of us? She needs to be protected from this guy until he's found," Elaina argued.

"I totally agree with you, that's why I asked for the Chicago PD to watch her and the apartment. She's one of my best agents, Elaina. I've made sure she'll be protected."

Elaina thought Frank was thinking more as 'Frank Donovan, family man' not as 'Agent Frank Donovan'. "Frank, you just said she's one of your best agents. I would think you'd want to be in control of her protection. I think as Assistant Director…I'm going to make it an order. She'll go with us."

"You can't give me an order; I'm on vacation…remember?" Frank was trying to inject humor into the situation, which was lost on Elaina.

"You maybe on vacation, but you're still an officer of the law…sworn to protect, so we're going to protect her, whether you like it or not."

Monica had heard part of the conversation when she walked out to join them. "I don't want to intrude on your vacation. I know you're worried about me, Elaina, but I think I'll be okay with the police watching my place."

"Sorry, Monica, but she made it an order and I have to follow direct orders. You'll spend your vacation at our Montana ranch with us. That's the end of the conversation." Frank knew the two worlds he lived in, work and family, were about to emerge into one. It was a thought he was not at ease with.


	2. The vacation begins

**Chapter 2**

By ten in the morning, Cody and Sabrina were on the train heading west. Cody had brought along two laptops, but Sabrina didn't bring hers in hopes they would be entertaining each other without the distraction of work. They were only two hours into the trip and she was bored.

"Cody, I thought you wanted to see the world you were missing? So far, all you've done is type. You've barely said two sentences to me in the past half hour," Sabrina complained, looking at him in annoyance.

Feeling guilty, Cody quickly shut the laptop. "I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away with the new program I'm designing. I really didn't mean to ignore you. I'll stop working and watch the cars, cows, and trees and..."

Sabrina put her hand up to his mouth. "You can stop with the list already. Tell me about the new program you're designing instead." She was interested in anything Cody did or said, especially if it involved computers.

Thinking back on her life, it was quite a hard road to her current existence. She had runaway at the age of 11 and lived on the streets. She had joined a group of older kids and they taught her to become a computer hacker. She was very good and would still be doing it if she hadn't been arrested when she was 16. The arrest changed her life, leading her to Cody. Computers are what Sabrina loved most, other than Cody.

"I can't, its top secret and if I told you…I'd have to shoot you." Cody laughed, which got Sabrina laughing. He loved hearing her laugh. She was becoming someone he wanted in his life for a long time. He had told her they would take it slow, but there were times lately he wished their relationship would move on to the next level.

Sabrina rested her head on Cody's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Cody, do you think I'll ever work with you on a big case? It would really be great to work with you all again."

Cody didn't know what to say. Sabrina was still on probation from her arrest and she was also given an extended probation by the bureau. She worked mostly with another SOU team nicknamed the TDHG's. When the TDHG's and Donovan's team joined together she and Cody met and hit it off as friends. They had worked well together and Cody had to admit in certain situations…Sabrina was better than he was. Even Donovan thought, given time, she would make a great agent.

"We already worked together remember?" He knew by the look on her face that she meant as equals.

"Maybe someday we'll work as partners…you never can tell."

"I can't wait for that day to come!" She hugged and kissed him until the whole train car started whispering and watching them.

"Sab, will you please control yourself? People are watching," Cody said, easing her back to her own seat.

"Cody, I have been thinking...why don't we rent a car at the next stop and drive to L.A. ourselves?" Sabrina suggested after noticing one couple in particular who seemed to be watching them closely.

Sabrina had noticed them when they had gotten on the train at the last moment. It was hard to miss them since the only seats available were across from her and Cody. Another thing that bothered her was that whenever she glanced over at the couple, they would be staring at her and Cody. They were making her uncomfortable, if not just a little paranoid.

"Why would we want to drive ourselves? We can get there faster by train. We can sleep and talk with each other without watching traffic." Cody handed the laptop to her and punched up the games. "If you're that bored, you can play games on my computer."

Although still uneasy about their _neighbors_, she preoccupied herself with the games. Before she knew it they were at their first stop and exited the train to do a little window shopping.

"Let's find some place to eat; I'm starving," Cody said when his stomach started to growl.

Sabrina laughed. "I told you it would be a long time between breakfast and lunch, but you didn't want to eat this morning."

Walking down the street, they spotted a small diner and quickly entered. They were seated promptly, and soon were greeted by their waitress who provided them with menus. While she went over the specials, Sabrina paid little attention since she caught sight of the couple from the train coming into the diner. "Is this a popular place to eat for people off the trains?" she asked the waitress.

"We get a few now and then, but they usually go to the fast food places." The waitress left to go tend to the new customers while they read the menu.

"Want to tell me why you would ask a question like that?" Cody asked curiously.

"The couple sitting next to us on the train…they've been eyeing us since we left Chicago. Now they show up here. I just find that a little …"

Cody stepped in to finish her sentence. "Paranoid on your part?"

Sabrina's brow puckered at Cody's hurtful statement. "I may be a little paranoid, but I just think it's creepy how they keep watching us. Maybe they see your laptops and are going to try to steal them. You should've only brought one. I don't see why you needed two anyway."

"I have my reasons, Sab. Don't worry. I'll keep my eyes on the computers. You can keep your eyes on the spies." Cody's smile would normally melt her heart, but this time he saw it made her angry. He decided it was best to change the subject and fast. "So what are you having for lunch?"

Sabrina ordered a sandwich and 7-up, as did Cody. She kept looking over to see the couple keeping watch on them all through lunch. When Cody and Sab were about to walk out the door, the other couple got up to pay their check. Sabrina told Cody she wanted to go back to the train station because her lunch was not settling well. She actually just wanted to see if the others would follow them. All the time they walked back, she would watch the windows for the couple's reflections so they wouldn't notice her spying on them. When they arrived back at the train station, she wasn't exactly surprised to see the other couple right behind them.

"Sab, you're starting to make me paranoid," Cody said when they reached the train station. "To prove to you they're not following us; let's go find a hotel and stay the night, then take the next train tomorrow. Would it make you feel better?"

Sabrina agreed. They went to pick up their luggage and call a cab. She wasn't sure, but while they got in the cab, she thought she saw the couple coming out, their own luggage in hand.

The ranch foreman, Hank Morgan, met Frank and Elaina at the airport in Laurel. The silvery gray haired man was sixty-three, but you'd never know it to look at him. He was still vibrant and active – even taking part in breaking the ranch's horses.

Hank wasn't just a ranch foreman, he was a friend of the family, as well. He and George, Elaina's father, had been great friends, so much so that Hand was the first person George had thought of when he started his business training horses for Police and Search and Rescue units. Hank even stayed on when the ranch was given to Frank and Elaina as a wedding present. Both considered him a second father.

"Welcome Home, Missy!" Hank said, hugging Elaina.

"It's great to be back in the fresh air." Elaina escorted him over to Monica. "Hank, I would like for you to meet Monica Davis. She works with Frank."

"Looks like you been thrown, little lady," Hank said with concern. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Looks worse than it is," Monica said, forcing a smile.

"Uh huh. I'll make sure I give you an easy ride home. I don't think you're as okay as you pretend to be," Hank said, winking at her while they walked toward the SUV.

"He's good at reading people, isn't he?" Monica asked Elaina.

"He's always been able to read me and Frank. He also talks to the horses like he knows what they're thinking. I guess it's just a sixth sense or something," Elaina replied while they got into the SUV.

After Frank and Derek stowed the luggage, they headed for the ranch. Monica was surprised to see how vast it was. Elaina explained that it had grown more since she and Frank had taken it over. She gave most of the credit to Hank for the business growing. Their Ranch home was a two-story house with a balcony on the second floor that surrounded most of the house. The porch was long across the front and extended to the right side of the house.

Elaina quickly showed Monica around the downstairs, then they went to the second floor to show her the bedrooms. Elaina helped her unpack, figuring she must be tired from the night before and the long trip. "If you need anything to make you feel more at home, please let me know."

"It has nothing to do with me feeling at home, but could you stay awhile and tell me about your family? It's just that we never knew Donovan…umm…Frank had a family," Monica quickly corrected herself. Frank had asked her to call them by their given names while on vacation.

"Frank has always been better at keeping secrets than me," she said while Monica sat down at the foot of the bed. "Well, for starters, Frank and I have been married for about five years, although we've known each other longer. I met him when he was around eighteen." Elaina walked to the windows and slowly slid the curtains open. "I was investigating a kidnapping that happened in a park where Frank and his family were camping in upper Montana," she explained, putting some of Monica's things in the closet.

Elaina noticed Monica trying to calculate her age. "I can see you're surprised I'm slightly older than Frank. I was his partner when he was training with the agency. That's when he became friends with my son, Derek, long before we started dating. I guess Derek is the one that brought us together."

"That sounds romantic," Monica said.

"Derek is the one that told us we should get married," she said, laughing. "Maybe I'll explain that another time. Anyway, last year we had Sarah. That's a long story in itself, the short version -- I had complications and almost didn't make it. Frank quit the justice department to stay and take care of me. He never thought twice about it. I had to talk him into taking the assignment of your team leader because didn't want to go back to work full-time."

"So…you're to blame for our headaches," Monica said, smiling.

"I guess you can say that. Now that I've taken over as Frank's superior, I guess he'll have just as many headaches from me...to pass along to the team," she said when Frank and Derek stepped into the doorway. She walked over, giving them each a kiss.

"Are you sharing our secrets again?" Frank asked, putting his hand over her mouth. "Never tell her a secret if you don't want it told." He flinched when Elaina playfully put her elbow in his ribs. "Derek and I are going riding; do you want to come with us?"

"No, I'm going to stay here and tell Monica all your deep dark secrets!" Elaina said. She knew her lack of expression made Frank wonder if she was kidding or not. "Go have fun; I'll ride with you tomorrow."

Frank said goodbye to Monica and kissed Elaina before he and Derek left the room.

Suddenly, they heard a loud whinny from a nearby horse. "That would be Black Velvet, Frank's horse. Elaina hurried to the balcony doors, swinging them open. "Come on over and check them out."

From the balcony they could see most of the ranch. A light Palomino and a black Arabian were saddled, waiting outside the gate. When Frank and Derek left the house, the Arabian started calling out, pawing at the dirt.

"That horse loves him, and the feeling is mutual. I gave her to Frank as a wedding gift; she was just a colt then. There were times when I was jealous of the amount of time Frank spent with her when he wasn't working."

"I can see why you would feel that way." Monica could easily see the connection between the horse and horseman.

Frank walked up to the horse and petted her while she nuzzled him. He didn't have to hold the reins when he mounted for she stood completely still for him.

As they watched the pair ride away, Elaina noticed a flash of light from the edge of the woods. "What was that? Did you see it, Monica?"

"See what?"

"The flash of light...over there in the woods." Elaina pointed.

"Maybe it was just the sun peeking through tree branches." Monica said, turning to her.

Elaina had her doubts; she would talk to Frank about it later.

"So Monica, is there anything else about my family that you're curious about?"

"There is one question, if you don't mind? What happened to Derek's biological father?"

He was one subject she didn't like to discuss in too much detail. "I'm not comfortable talking about my first husband, so I'll try to give you the short story."

"Am I being too nosy?"

"No. Just don't tell Frank we talked about him, which I'll explain too." Elaina sat next to her on the bed.

"I promise I won't say anything."

"Okay. Collin Turner was a park ranger. I met him while working on the case I spoke of earlier. He and Frank were close friends…almost like brothers, actually. Frank's family would go camping at the park every year and Collin became like a member of their family. After the case ended, I stayed for a while and started dating him; we were married within two months."

"Sounds like you had a whirlwind romance," Monica commented.

"Yes, it was. About four months later I found out I was carrying Derek, so I stopped working. A few months after Derek was born, I decided to go back to work part-time and only if I could stay close to home."

"They let you do that?"

"Yep, what can I say…they like the way I work." Elaina smiled and went back to her story. "Collin came to me one day with information that there was a group of men staying at a small campground on the far side of the park. He had watched them most of the day from a distance finding they were well armed. He suggested I have someone investigate them. I set up a team and they went in as hikers; if they were seen, they'd say they were lost and needed help. They were able to watch them undetected and identified them as bank robbers wanted in four other states." Elaina sat down next to her and continued.

"This didn't have anything to do with Sonny Walker, did it? I know he was in Montana once."

"No, he wasn't in this group. When it was time to take them down, Collin wanted to help. More like…he wanted to make sure I didn't get hurt. Everything was going pretty good until we had a runner. Collin and I pursued him into the forest. I went in one direction to circle around…he went directly toward him. The runner found Collin before Collin found him. They fought; I ended up where they were about the time he was going to shoot Collin. I was able to distract him and Collin got to his secondary gun. We both had guns on the perp, but he wouldn't give up. He suddenly turned on Collin...all three of us firing simultaneously. Collin's shot missed, but I managed to hit the target. Unfortunately, Collin took the perp's bullet in the head."

"Did he die?" Monica wondered.

"No, he made it through, but he had permanent amnesia. He no longer knew Derek, Frank, or me. He became a totally different person. After being released from the hospital, he gave me divorce papers and total custody of Derek; he then walked out of our lives. To this day, we don't know where he is," Elaina finished. "That's why Frank never talks about him, because he lost a great friend when Collin changed."

Monica started massaging her head. "I think I'll lie down for a while, if you don't mind. I've got the makings of the mother of all headaches."

"I thought I noticed you looking a bit tired. Another reason I kept that story short. I'll leave you now and come get you when it's time to eat. Sweet dreams."

When Elaina left the room, Monica curled up on the bed to think over all she just learned as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Jake and Alex arrived in Billings about five in the afternoon, after their flight was delayed due to a security scare at the airport. Jake decided the best way to check out the person claiming to be his mother was to go first go to the local police to do some checking on her.

After renting a car, they drove to the Billings Police headquarters. Jake walked up to the desk Sergeant. "Excuse me, I'm Agent Jake Shaw, and this is Agent Alex Cross," he said while they showed their badges to him. "I was wondering if I could have you run a check on Allison Gaines? We need to find and contact her for a case we're working on."

The Sergeant thought it odd that FBI agents would come to locals to get information on a person. The FBI files were probably more indepth. "If she's involved in a case for you, isn't she in your files?"

Jake assumed they might ask that question. "We just found out about her a few minutes ago and we thought you could help us save time. If she has a record, it would be in your files too."

The sergeant went to his computer and typed in the name. "I have her driver's license and address. No warrants or arrest record."

"Could you print that out for us?"

Nodding, the sergeant printed out the information and handed it to Jake.

"We really appreciated your help." He and Alex walked away from the desk to compare the address to the letter. "It's the same. I guess now we visit Miss Gaines."

Alex took the copy of the driver's license from him and compared the picture of the woman to him. "I kind of see a resemblance…I think it's in the eyes."

Jake just shook his head; he wanted to know for sure. Pictures could be altered to make a person resemble another. Cody had proved that many times.

They drove to the house of Allison Gaines which was just outside the city limits. When they arrived, they saw a lady with short black hair standing in front of the house, water roses in her flower garden. Alex judged her to be in her forties when she turned toward her as she exited the car.

"May I help you?" the woman asked politely, if not warily.

Alex noticed that Jake had not left the car, instead just sat inside staring at the woman. Turning her attention back to the woman, she said, "We're looking for Allison Gaines…we were given this address." Alex quickly studied her features and knew from the photo she was talking to Allison Gaines.

"I'm Allison, how may I help you?" The glare from the sun kept her from seeing either visitor too clearly.

Alex was about to say something when she heard a car door open and watched while Jake exited the vehicle.

Although nervous about the meeting, he pooled all his energy and walked over. "This is Alex Cross and I'm Jake… Jake Shaw."

A look of surprise crossed Allison's face just moments before she let out a weak gasp and fell to the ground in a faint. Alex quickly opened the gate and went to check on her, but Jake jumped over the fence and reached her first.

"Do you have this effect on women a lot?" Alex asked jokingly while she patted Allison's face to awaken her?

Groaning softly, her eyelids fluttered open to see the two strangers that had come calling. Her eyes fell first on the woman named Alex, and then to one calling himself Jake...Jake Shaw.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I never dreamed you'd come here. I hoped, but this is a complete surprise to see you," Allison confessed while attempting to get up. She looked up when a strong hand circled her upper arm. Smiling uncertainly, she accepted Jake's help.

When she was on her feet once more, Jake was eye to eye with her. He stared for a moment; his heart was pounding inside his chest. "I have a lot of questions for you. Do you feel like answering them now? If not, we can come back at a better time," he said. He was actually hoping she'd say come back later, because he had no idea what questions he wanted to ask first.

"I have plenty of time right now. We can go in or sit on the porch…whichever you prefer," she said while they walked along the sidewalk toward the house.

Suddenly, Alex looked down when her hand was seized in a vice grip. With her free hand, she lightly squeezed Jake's arm and whispered, "You're cutting off the circulation in my hand."

Jake smiled apologetically then mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry.'

Not wanting to be the subject of neighborhood gossips, they decided to go inside. Because of their training, Jake and Alex could tell a lot about people just by their surroundings. Right off they noticed the antique furniture and knick-knacks around in the small living room. Lined with faded rose print wallpaper, the room contained a writing desk near the window and a sofa with two matching wingback chairs facing it. In the corner was a curio cabinet with more bric-a-brac. There were a couple of paintings on the walls, but what they didn't see were family pictures…no personal photographs at all.

Uneasy, Jake sat down on the sofa next to Alex. Allison sat in the wingback chair closest to him.

"I can probably guess your first question. Why did I give you up?" Allison asked, looking at the man who claimed to be Jake Shaw...her son.

It surprised Jake she would start with the question foremost on his mind. Whether she was his mother or not, she sure did think in line with him. "I think it's a good place to start."

"I'll apologize now if I get emotional," she said pensively. "It's been some time since I've talked about what happened."

"We understand...take your time," Alex said.

"All right. I was only 15 when I became pregnant." She heard a surprised gasp from Alex. "I come from a very prominent New York family. I was told from the moment I found out about the baby that I had to give it up for adoption. My father was adamant on the matter." Allison had to pause for a moment to calm herself. It still angered and saddened her recall what her father forced her to do. "He made me stay with my two aunts in Illinois until I gave birth."

"Do you want to stop?" Jake asked. It was easy to hear the grief and unease in her voice.

"No…I'm fine,' she said, smiling. "My father didn't want his high-class friends knowing his daughter was pregnant. I never ever wanted to give you up, but like I said…I was only 15 and I had no place to turn." Allison stood and walked over to a small table upon which sat a pitcher of ice water. "Can I get either of you a drink?"

"No, we're fine," Jake said. He waited for her to come back and sit with them again. "Where was my father? Couldn't he help you?" He was hoping she might tell him who his father was.

Alex observed Allison's posture stiffen. In addition, her hand shook so noticeably that the water in the glass she held was close to sloshing over the rim.

"I was kidnapped and raped," she blurted out, stunning both her guests. "The kidnapper demanded ransom, which was paid just two days after I was taken, but I was held for two weeks before being released. The maniac kept me to torture my family…and me." Nervously, she took a drink from her glass, and then sat it on the table. "You see, he was a janitor at my father's company and had been fired for stealing. I found out later he hadn't stolen anything." Her entire body began shaking and she could feel the sting of tears fill her eyes and spill over onto her cheeks.

Jake reached out and placed a comforting hand over hers. "You don't have to say anymore. I'm sorry I upset you and put you through this. Maybe I should leave. I don't…"

Allison put her fingers to Jakes lips to quiet him. She noticed that he too had tears wetting his cheeks. "I'm the one who's sorry. I wish I could make it all up to you," she said, brushing his tears away. "I want you to stay awhile longer. Please…there's much more I need to explain to you."

Alex brushed the tears from her eyes when Jake looked to her for guidance. "I think we should stay, Jake."

Allison went on to explain that she had tried to find Jake many times over the years. Her father made sure there were no ties leading back to the family. He even had the names falsified on the birth certificate.

"How did you know where to find me after all these years?" Jake was very interested in her answer.

"I've hired many detectives over the years in small and big cities…in every state. One of those detectives called me a few weeks ago saying he thought he had found you after all these years. I was amazed to be called out of the blue. The only thing I had to find you with was a copy of a birth certificate with the date of birth, size, and weight. I can show it to you." She went to the desk in the hallway and produced an aged birth certificate. It was torn and fragile looking. "I still don't see how he found you with only this."

Jake carefully took the document and looked at it. The date on it was his birth date, and it looked like the copy of the birth certificate he had obtained from the orphanage. He started to hand the paper back when he saw writing at the top. It was faded and hard to read. "What is this written at the top?"

"That's the name I chose for you…Robert Anthony Gaines. I wanted to name you." She took the paper back and held it to her heart. "I wouldn't have this certificate if it weren't for a nurse who felt sorry for me. I wrote your name on it when she gave it to me. Do you like it?"

Jake didn't know what to say or do. He never even thought he might have had a name by his birth mother. Now that he knew the name his mother wanted him to have, he had to admit he liked it. "I think it's a great name. I'd be proud to use it."

Alex thought they could use some time alone. She decided to go for a smoke while they talked privately. "Jake, if you want me, I'll be outside."

Jake nodded in acknowledgement.

Allison explained to Jake she couldn't bear to stay with her family after what they had done to her. She had her mother's help in getting her trust fund released without her father knowing about until after she had left town. However, when her father found out her mother, denied having helped Allison in any way. Allison thought it best to keep her father's wrath from coming down on her mother so she kept quiet about the details.

Once she had her money, she invested some and used the rest to travel and look for her son. She would move whenever her family found where she was, but after she turned 21, she stopped running. When her father found her, he demanded the money returned. Of course, she refused, which infuriated him and further drove a wedge between them. He then disowned her and she went on living a simple and somewhat happy life.

"Have you had contact with any of your family after all these years?"

"I have spoken to my sister a few times. She was the only one I stayed in contact with." A light frown creased her brow. "Actually, that's how they kept finding me. My father had her private line bugged. I always knew he just wanted the trust fund back...he never wanted me."

"I'm really sorry you had to go through all this. I guess both of us have lived through a lot of difficult times."

"We made it this far and now we've found each other. I think our lives might change for the better."

It was two hours later when Frank and Derek came back from their ride. Elaina met them at the gate that lead to the pasture. "Frank, I need to talk to you...privately."

"Derek, go help Hank with the horses."

"Sure thing."

Frank waited while Derek took the horses' reins and headed off to the stables. He placed an arm around Elaina's waist while they strolled toward the house. He could tell something was bothering her. "What's on your mind? Did you tell Monica something she could use against me and you want to confess?"

"I'd never confess to doing that," she said, giggling, but quickly sobered. "When you and Derek rode off earlier, I noticed a flash of light in the woods. Did you happen to notice it?"

"No, it was probably just the sun reflecting off something," Frank said.

"Nice try, but I didn't buy that explanation when Monica said it."

"Are you worried that Monica's attacker may have followed us?" Frank wondered. "I have my doubts he did."

"I'm not sure if it was anyone. I'm just worried. I don't want anything ruining our vacation."

"We have one of the best security systems around; there's nothing to worry about."

She knew Frank was right about the security system. They had developed it themselves with a little help from Cody's father. Everyone wore bracelets with tracking devices in them, and there were surveillance cameras in and around all the buildings.

"I wish we had more security. You know…something near the woods?"

"Why are you so upset about this? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No! I'm just worried with the kids and Monica here. The last thing we need is someone rustling the horses or coming after one of us."

"Are there still horse thieves around?" he asked jokingly.

"Frank, I'm serious."

"I'm sorry, honey. I'll have a hand go check it out if you want," Frank said when they reached the porch.

"No. Maybe I'm just overreacting to what I saw. I'll let it go...unless I see something else that bothers me," she said, smiling.


	3. Did I forget to mention

**Chapter 3**

"Sab, will you hurry! We'll be late for the train." Cody tried knocking again. He had gone to get the tickets while Sabrina continued to sleep. "Come on Sabrina, at least answer the door!"

Cody noticed the other guests were starting to look out their doors to see what was going on. He decided to go to his room to and have the switchboard try her room. While he waited for them to ring her room, he started to wish he had booked one room with two beds instead of rooms next to each other. When the clerk told him there was no answer, he went down to the front desk to ask if they had seen Sabrina.

As he approached the desk, he noticed it was the same clerk who was on duty when they checked in. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you've seen the young lady who checked in with me yesterday?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, I don't recall the woman you checked in with."

"She's about 5'7", hazel eyes, brown hair..."

"Yes, I remember her now, but I'm sorry, I haven't seen her today. I just arrived on duty. I can check to see if the other clerk saw her, if he hasn't left yet."

"Please do."

The clerk went to the back room and when he returned he looked in the message box. "The other clerk said this was left for you."

Cody read the note:

_Cody,_

_Got a late call; didn't want to wake you. I have to go back to work a case. Call you soon. Please go on to LA...maybe I can meet you there._

_Love Sab._

Cody thought it strange that a level four agent would be called in for an assignment. If anyone were needed badly enough, they would've called a higher-level agent. He went back to his room and called the bureau to make sure they had called. "This is Agent Cody Forrester; I'd like to know the status of Agent Sabrina Kells please." Cody could hear the person typing in the name.

"Agent Kells is on vacation and not to be called, per orders from Agent Blakely. Would you like to talk to another agent?"

"No, thank you."

Worried, he thought about the couple who had been spying on them, or at least that was what Sab thought. He was hoping she didn't do something foolish, like investigate on her own, and get into trouble. He decided the best thing to do was to check with some of the other hotel staff and guests to see if anyone had seen her.

"Where are you, Sabrina?" he said out loud, walking out of his room.

After hours of talking to guests and staff, Cody was becoming nearing hysteria. He knew he needed help now in finding her.

When the phone rang, Jake was sitting in his hotel room thinking about what transpired the day before. He was hoping it was Alex. "Hello?"

"Jake, it's Allison. I was wondering if you would consider..." Allison wasn't sure how to word her request without upsetting him. "I'm sorry; it's just that I'm afraid you'll be angry if I ask you this question."

"Just ask. I won't be angry," Jake said, trying to put her at ease.

"I was wondering if you would consent to a DNA test. I'm sure you have your doubts too. I think this is the best thing to do. Don't you?"

"I had thought about it myself last night. I wasn't sure you'd want to have one."

"Yes, I definitely think we need to know for sure. I have contacted the nearest lab. They can do it at about 11:00. Is that okay with you? There's also someone I'd like for you to meet today too, if you don't mind?"

"Sounds good. Alex and I can pick you up in a little while. Whom do you want me to meet?" Jake wondered if he had siblings, though she had not mentioned any during their talk.

"Just a very good friend who has dropped in to visit and is like family to me. I'd like for the two of you to meet."

"You've peaked my curiosity. I'll see you in a bit," he assured, hanging up the phone.

Jake went to Alex's room to see if she was awake. He knocked on her door and waited. When she didn't answer, he used his fist to hammer louder "Good morning!" he said when she finally opened the door.

"Don't be so cheery. I haven't had my coffee yet," she said, turning around, heading back to the phone. Almost as though ignoring her visitor, she picked up the phone and ordered room service.

"What time is it anyway?" she asked, joining Jake at the foot of the bed.

"About 9:30. I thought I'd let you sleep late, but I got a call from Allison. She wants to have a DNA test this morning," Jake replied.

Alex was astonished to hear the news. "You mean she came up with the same idea we had last night?"

"Yeah, I was shocked at first. I guess when you come from a prominent family, you have to worry about people taking advantage of you."

"I guess. It also answers your question about it being some sort of set-up. Do you want me to stick around, or do you want some private time with Allison?"

Jake looked at Alex. "I want you... I mean I want you to stay. I still need you as a friend." He was starting to have feelings for Alex as more than a friend and co-worker. He wondered if she would or could feel the same way.

He moved in closer to her, looking into her eyes. They were sparkling ice in the light and practically mesmerized him. She didn't move away when he put his hand on her face, but instead leaned forward to kiss him. Parting her lips, she invited him to explore her mouth. He accepted the invitation and as he kissed her, he laid her back on the bed. She placed her had on his neck while he nuzzled and nibbled hers. She moaned with pleasure, but both were suddenly jerked from their passionate state by a knock on the door. Room service had arrived.

"Hold that thought," Alex said with a smile getting up to go to the door. She pulled the cart into the room and shut the door.

"You're not going to give him a tip?" Jake smiled walking over to Alex.

"Seeing me in my robe was enough of a tip," she said, giggling. "Want a cup?"

"Sure." Jake watched her every move.

She handed him the cup and as their hands touched, she realized she wanted to go back to their 'conversation'. "Weren't we interrupted?"

"It was a very deep subject and think we were only scratching the surface." Jake smiled and held out his hand. Alex took it and they walked back to the bed.

Derek and Frank were just finishing their breakfast when Monica came into the kitchen. "Was that Elaina who left so early this morning?"

Frank got up and held a chair out for her. She smiled to thank him. "Early? I guess for a city girl it was early. She left to drive Megan to her parents. She has the day off and Derek is the babysitter. What would you like for breakfast? Just name it. If I can't cook it, Derek can."

"Really?" Monica was surprised that a teenage boy would want to cook.

"Dad taught me to cook when Mom was recovering after Sarah was born. I tried to help out as much as I could."

"Two men in the same house who can cook! Elaina is one lucky woman. I think I'll just have toast and OJ. I'm still recovering from dinner last night. Elaina is a very good cook, too."

Frank poured Monica her juice while Derek made the toast. "My mother taught me to cook at a very young age. She said I'd need to know how even if I were to get married. I'd need to know how to cook breakfast to serve my wife in bed."

"Your mother sounds like a true romantic."

"Very much a romantic." Frank looked at his watch, "Your mother should've been back by now. It only takes forty minutes to get there the way she drives," he said, picking up the phone and dialing, he let it ring several times.

"Maybe she stayed to talk. It's been a while since they've seen each other. Or she might have stopped to see Uncle Reese," Derek said, placing his plate in the sink.

"She didn't say she was stopping anywhere else. We're supposed to go riding this morning." Frank's cell phone rang and he looked at the ID to see if it was Elaina. It wasn't, but he was surprised by who it was. "Hello, Cody."

"Boss! I really could use a favor. Sabrina has disappeared," Cody said anxiously.

"What do you mean 'disappeared'?"

"We stopped in Iowa, on our train trip to L.A. Sab said there was this couple spying on us. I didn't take her seriously, but now I'm worried they were and may have something to do with her disappearing."

Cody was speaking so fast Frank barely understood what he was saying. "Cody, slow down and let me ask you a few questions. Did she leave a note?"

"Yes, it said she'd been called late for an assignment. But I checked it out…she wasn't called. Agent Blakely had given orders not to disturb her on her vacation."

"I know. I asked her to do that. I thought you two would want to have time together," Frank stated.

Cody could barely believe his ears. His boss had a romantic side after all. If he wasn't so worried about Sabrina, he might take the time to ruffle Frank's feathers a bit.

"Cody, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. What can I do? I have no clue where to start. I've asked the hotel staff and most of the guests, but no one has seen her."

"Why don't you try going to the airport and ask around there. If she did leave on her own, that's where I'd look next."

"I guess I'm not thinking too clearly. I should've thought of that myself," Cody lamented.

"It's understandable that you're not thinking clearly; you're worried about her."

"I'm really sorry I bothered you on your vacation. I just needed some help."

"I'm always here for my team, Cody. Please keep me informed as to what you find."

Frank hung up the phone and looked at his watch again. He dialed the number once more; this time she answered. "Where the hell are you?"

"The sweet tones of my loving husband," she quipped. "I tried to call, but the line was busy."

"Why didn't you try the house number?"

"I did, it was busy too."

Frank looked and noticed Derek had left the room and was probably using the house phone. "Sorry for yelling at you. I was just worried when you didn't answer."

"I went to see Reese." For some reason she could never fully understand, Frank and Reese just did not get along.

"Why did you go see him?"

"He is my brother, and I wanted to talk to him, that's all."

"Did you warn him about flying over the horses and scaring them the way he always does?"

"Yes, I did and he won't do it again. I made him promise. I also told him if he did, you had my blessing to beat the hell out of him." Elaina looked into the rearview mirror and saw a truck following her too closely. She sped up a little to put some distance between them, but the truck just closed the distance.

"I'll hold you to it. Are we still going riding today?" Frank asked, but she didn't answer. "Elaina, did you hear me?"

"I heard you, but I'm a bit busy driving at the moment." Again, she sped up and so did the truck. This time it got even closer.

"I can hear you speeding up. What's wrong?" Frank asked, trying to hear what was going on.

"There's someone trying to run me off the road," Elaina said shakily.

"Where are you right now?"

"Not far. I just turned off the main highway...headed towards home."

Frank ran from the house and slid into his SUV. He headed up the road in an attempt to help Elaina. "I'm on my way; try to stay away from it."

"Easy for you to say." The truck rammed her from behind, locking bumpers. It then started pushing her toward the edge of the road. "Frank, I'm going to have to jump out."

"I'm almost there! Elaina?" There was no answer. Frank cursed under his breath, flooring the SUV. When he approached a hill, he saw an explosion. He quickly called the sheriff's department and told them about Elaina's call.

Frank stopped his vehicle a few yards from the burning truck…Elaina's truck. It had been slammed into a tree which was at the edge of the embankment. The flames were so intense he couldn't get near it to see if she was still in the vehicle. "ELAINA!" he cried out.

He was terrified with the thought she could be burning to death in the truck. He tried again to get close enough to see inside, but the flames and heat were too much for him. His heart and mind were racing; he had to find out if she was in there. He remembered she said she was going to jump, but where did she jump? Was she okay? He suddenly heard something…it was coming from the other side of the burning truck. He ran around it and listened again.

He heard it again…coughing. It had to be her. He looked over the edge and saw trying to get up. He slowly made his was down the steep embankment. "Elaina, lay still!" he yelled not wanting her to hurt herself more. He dropped to his knees when he reached her. She was still coughing. "How badly are you hurt?"

"I think I just got the wind knocked out of me." She brushed some of the dirt off, while Frank looked her over. "I guess other than a few cuts, I made it through that experience rather well; don't you think?" She hoped her smile and humor would ease his fear, but it didn't.

Frank put his arms around her to hold her close to him. "I thought I had lost you. I can't stand the feeling of losing you."

"I'm sorry for scaring you. Believe me I was scared too. I hope we never lose each other." She could hear the sirens coming in a distance. "You called the police?

"Yes. Let me help you up. We need to get you up on the road and have you checked out." He helped her to her feet and they slowly walked up the hill. "Did you see who the driver was?" he asked. "Nevermind, we can talk about it later." He could feel her shaking and knew now wasn't the time to grill her for answers.

When they got up the embankment, the fire department was putting the flames out on the truck. The paramedics came to Elaina to take her to the ambulance. She looked back and saw Frank talking to the deputy. She had to tell him, sooner or later, she knew the driver, but telling him could mean the end of someone's life.

After Elaina gave her statement to the deputy, she and Frank drove back to the ranch. Frank had called to explain what happened to Monica, so she could tell Derek. When they pulled up he and Hank were waiting for them.

"Mom, are you okay?" Derek asked, hugging her gently.

She held him close to her playing with his hair, thinking he needed a haircut. She laughed inwardly; she was almost killed and now she was thinking about haircuts. "I'm fine honey, where's Sarah?"

"She's with Monica."

For no reason, Derek's answer made her snap…lashing out at him. "Sarah is your responsibility today, not Monica's! She has injuries to her back; she can't lift Sarah."

Frank spun her around to face him. "Don't yell at him! He's just concerned about you. Monica is fine watching Sarah for now. If you're angry about what happened to you, take it out on me…not our son."

She pushed Frank away, running into the stables. He started to go after her, but Hank stopped him.

"Let her go, friend. I'll keep an eye on her."

Frank sighed; he knew if anyone could calm her other than him…it was Hank.

He had always been there for her while she grew up. He had become a second father to both Elaina and Frank. In turn, he treated them as the children he never had.

Hank walked into the stables, finding Elaina brushing her palomino, Sahara. "I was just getting ready to do that myself. She's been fussing at me all morning. I guess she knew you were in trouble and was trying to tell me." Hank walked over to pet the horse's head while the horse nuzzled into his chest.

"I wished she could've warned me before I left. I might still have my truck," Elaina said, patting Sahara on the neck.

"Your sense of humor is trying to come back."

"Emphasis on trying." Elaina handed him the brush. "I saw the person in the truck, Hank. Now, I need to tell Frank. I made one hell of a mistake not telling him before now."

"What is this big mistake? Can you fix it, Missy?"

"I hope so. You see I found out about something…" She paused mentally kicking herself. "Damn it! Why do I keep things from him? It isn't like me to do something so stupid. I thought I could handle it, but I just made a big mess out of my life. I might've even destroyed the trust my husband has in me."

"You better go to him and tell him now before matters get worse."

"I believe it already has," she said sighing. Taking Hank's advice she slowly walked to the house.

When Elaina entered the house, she heard Frank on the phone in the living room. She looked in long enough to sign to him she was going to take a quick shower. He nodded in response and she left him to his call. She needed to think of how she could tell him what was going on.

Elaina heard someone knocking on the bedroom door when she came out of the bathroom. She knew it wasn't Frank; he'd never knock on their bedroom door.

"Elaina? It's Monica."

Elaina opened the door. "Come on in. I knew it had to be you or Derek."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I can't think of anything." She started to dry her hair when she turned back to Monica. "I've been keeping something from Frank. I tired to handle it myself and I have screwed up bi time! Telling him is the only thing I need done and you can't do it for me, she said, throwing the towel in the hamper. "Things are going to get real interesting around here when I do. You might want to take cover."

"I can't imagine things getting too rough between the two of you. I've watched both of you when you're together. I've never seen anyone more in love. You seem to be the perfect couple."

"Hate to disillusion you, Monica, but this wouldn't be a first in our relationship. We've had many disagreements…just as any other couple, she said combing her hair our. "We're far from being a perfect couple, so don't think we are." Elaina dropped the comb when Frank walked into the room

"I'll leave you two alone," Monica said, knowing they needed privacy.

"Cody called. He knows where Sabrina went."

"Really? Where?" Elaina asked.

"Believe it or not she's in Billings. I told him that Hank would pick him up and bring him here, then we'd help him find her," Frank replied.

"I have a good idea where she is. She has a good friend living there. Wonder why she lied to Cody?" Elaina pondered.

"People usually lie to hide something. What are you hiding from me?"

Elaina could tell when he lied and he could do the same with her. "I haven't lied to you. I've just been keeping something from you. There's a slight difference."

"Difference hell!" Frank's temper was starting to show, by the way that he clinched his jaw. He watched her move from the mirror over to the bed to sit down. "What are you keeping from me?"

"I know I should have told you sooner. I thought the U.S. Marshals would handle it quickly." Elaina tried to choose her words carefully.

"Tell me now and quit beating around the bush."

"There was a prison break. Four escapees." She was still trying to figure out a way to tell him who it was. Her past, and his, was about to haunt them.

"Who escaped, E? What are you not telling me?" Frank came over to stand in front of her he knew she hated him towering over her. "Tell me now; don't stall any longer."

She knew he was eaten up by his anger because he called her 'E'. "It was Collin and three others!" She stood, walking away from him to get clothes from the closet.

"Collin Turner? Why the hell didn't you tell me? You know he hates you." Frank grabbed her and turned her to face him. "When were you going to tell me?"

She couldn't look him in the eyes. "I didn't think I would have too. You rarely watch TV or listen to the radio when you're here. You shut yourself off from the outside world as much as possible. I thought I could handle this without you," Elaina explained.

"Was Collin the one in the truck?"

"Yes, there was another man with him. Stu Bradshaw; one of the other escapees."

Frank was to the boiling point and part of her told her to run, but she stood her ground like she always did.

"You do realize you're not the only one in danger. The lives of our children, and now, two of my team members, are going to be in the line of fire because you felt I didn't need to know. I find it perplexing that you can talk to people you barely know about our family, but you can't talk to me about your ex-husband trying to kill you!"

"I'm sorry. I honestly thought the Marshals could handle it."

"How long have they been on the loose?"

"I was called on my way home Friday. I called the Marshal's office before we left and they said they had everything under control. They said they knew where they were."

"Didn't you ask them to keep you informed?" Frank asked, trying to cool down.

"Yes, I did. That's why I went to see Reese. I gave them his number, so you wouldn't find out." Her voice trailed off mentally kicking herself again for saying it.

"We'll have to tell Derek the truth about his father. The fairy tale version isn't going to work any longer. That is if you haven't already told him and kept that from me too."

"No I haven't told him! Monica asked me about Collin and I told her Derek's version."

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"I guess because I was afraid she might let something slip," Elaina answered.

Frank didn't say anymore to her, he just went out of the room slamming the door. He practically ran down the stairs, where he found Monica reading in the living room. "Monica, follow me!"

Monica knew that tone of voice all too well. She followed him to a room, which she had never been in. Elaina said it was off limits and no one was to enter without her or Frank. "I know where you and Cody are. Now we need to find Alex and Jake."

When they entered the room, Monica saw it was full of monitors and electronic devices. She knew Cody would be in heaven seeing it. There was another door at the far side of the room leading to what looked like another bedroom.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" She was almost afraid to ask, but if she was to help find Jake and Alex, she needed to know.

Frank explained what Elaina had told him, plus the truth of what happened to Collin and that Derek didn't know the truth yet.

"Collin was actually part of the bank robberies. He had set up the hiding place, then turned in his partners so he could take the money. But he didn't count on Elaina being part of the takedown. He thought she would just send in a team of agents and he'd have enough of a diversion to take most of money and hide it to retrieve later," Frank explained.

"Elaina said he was shot and had amnesia, was that true?"

"Elaina had to shoot him, but the amnesia was faked. She tricked him by talking about my family and he slipped up by correcting her about a detail."

They heard the door open behind them. Derek entered the room with Sarah in his arms. "Mom said we should go in the safe room, why?" Frank didn't answer him. "I think I'm old enough to know when something's going on."

"Not now, Derek! Just do what your mother said and we'll explain later."

Derek was about to protest when they all heard a helicopter fly over. Frank raced out of the room in time to see Elaina going out through to the kitchen.

"Elaina, where are you going?" he asked, catching up to her.

"I have an idea of where they might be hiding. I asked Reese to fly me there," she said, still walking.

Frank grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "You're not going anywhere!" He tried to pull her back into the house, but Elaina kicked his legs from underneath him. While he lay on the ground swearing, she ran towards the helicopter.

"I'll tell you what I find. I promise!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Elaina got into the helicopter next to her brother. "Let's go, Big Brother, before he decides to shoot us down," she said after putting on her headset.

"I'd like to see him try. I have bullet resistant glass in this thing, and it's armored."

"May I ask why?" Elaina asked, looking at him.

"Look who I'm related to. The last time I helped you…I was shot down and broke both legs and my shoulder in the crash. Need I say more?"

"No. I did apologize for that mission, didn't I?" she asked with an evil grin.

Reese looked at her, then laughed. He was her older and only brother. If she needed to fly anywhere, she could always count on him. He loved to fly, and even started his own flight school. He was tall like their father maybe taller, Reese was six foot, four with sandy blonde hair which he kept cut short most of the time. He talked with a slight Texas draw after going to college there. He was divorced from his high school sweetheart, which left him heartbroken because she took their daughter from him. When his ex-wife moved, she made sure he couldn't find them. Elaina only hoped someday they would find one another again.

"Do you really think they're at the hunting cabin?" he asked.

"It's a place to start. Stay high so if they're there, they'll think we're just a regular fly over going to the airport," Elaina said, looking out the window.

"All you want is to fly over, nothing else?"

"Did I say there was anything else? I need to see if they're in the cabin. Then, I'll talk to Frank as to what we do next."

"You actually think Frank is going to let you do anything? Especially, after what you did to him back there?" Reese asked, looking at his sister.

"I know Frank. Right now, he's calling the last two members of his team to come here. That means they will assemble to work together. The minute he gives them an order as their superior, I'll become his superior and he can't refuse any of my orders without losing his command."

"He may risk it to protect you," Reese commented while they came to the area they wanted to look at.

Elaina searched with binoculars to keep from having to fly too close. "There's the truck that ran me off the road. There's another car there as well. I've seen enough! Let's get away from here."

Monica finally reached Jake by his cell phone. He explained to her most of what was happening with him and Alex, then asked to speak with Frank. He explained to him about the DNA tests and Frank just told him to hurry as much as possible.

When they entered Allison's house, Jake noticed the suitcases right off. He began wondering if she was going to run out on him. "Are you planning to go somewhere?"

"No! They belong to my friend I told you about. Please come and sit down."

"I'm afraid we need to get the test done and then leave. We've been called back to work," Jake said, entering the living room.

"Sab, what are you doing here?" Alex asked, surprised to see her there.

"I had no idea that you all knew each other," Allison said. "Sabrina and I are friends…we met a few years ago." Allison knew Sabrina didn't want anyone knowing about her past. They were in deed friends, but also something more. Allison had become her guardian after her arrest years ago as a favor to a friend.

"We worked with Sab a few months ago on a case," Jake stated.

"Why are you being called back? Has Cody been called?" Sabrina wondered.

"Donovan has some trouble and has asked for our help. Turns out he's on vacation not far from here in Laurel," Jake answered. "Monica said Cody was already there. She was a little sketchy on the details."

"Suddenly the world seems to be a little smaller," Sabrina said. "Do you think Donovan would mind if I tagged along? I really need to talk to Cody,"

"I think it would be okay. What would one more agent hurt?" Alex answered. "We better be going."

"Allison was about to tell me why she was having the tests done when you guys showed up. What am I missing here?" Sabrina asked.

"Jake could be the baby I gave up years ago."

"Really? That's great!" Sabrina hugged her friend and then Jake. "I know you have wondered about your mom. I hope you find out its Allison. She's a terrific lady."

"Thanks, Sab. I hope it's true too." Jake said with a smile to Allison.

"I'm ready. I don't want to keep you from your work," Allison said, grabbing her purse. When Jake and Sabrina walked out, Allison held Alex back to talk to her. "Alex, please don't let anything happen to either of them."

"I'll keep an eye on them…I promise."


	4. Coming together

**Chapter 4**

Elaina and Reese flew back to the ranch taking longer than they had to. They had went to his flight school and talked for a while to give Frank extra time in hopes he would cool off before they had to talk to him. When they returned to the ranch, they could see a car pulling up the drive while they landed in the backyard.

"That's probably Alex and Jake. I guess I can't stall any longer," Elaina said, opening the door. "I better go in and tell them what we found."

"Would you like for me to go with you?" Reese asked.

Elaina couldn't help but laugh. "If you want to have the wrath of Frank Donovan come down on you…sure…come on in. But don't look at me if he decks you," she said when Reese came around to her side. "Which brings me to the question; why do you two fight?"

"Ask Frank," Reese replied, helping her from the helicopter.

"Believe me, I have asked. He says the exact same thing…to ask you. Let me tell you one thing, Big Brother. Before this vacation is over, I will find out the truth from one of you, no matter what I have to do to get it," she said in a threatening tone. When they entered through the kitchen, they could hear Jake and Alex talking to Monica.

Elaina held her brother back to keep him from going in. "Not yet, stay in here. I don't want to just spring you on Frank. He's probably mad enough."

"Where's Donovan?" Jake asked, looking around the room. He was surprised to see all the toys laying on the couch and tables.

"He's in the other room with Cody working on something. Sabrina, I'm surprised to see you here," Monica said, looking to her.

"I'm sort of surprised to be here," Sabrina replied, turning towards the kitchen door when Elaina entered.

"Hello, everyone! Glad you could make it to the Double D Ranch," Elaina said, welcoming them. "Sabrina, it's been a long time. I hope we can catch up with each other."

"Excuse me," Monica said, interrupting her. "Frank wants to see you A.S.A.P.," she said.

The look on Monica's face told her he was still angry. "What else is new? Please excuse me. Monica will explain everything I'm sure," Elaina said with Monica nodding. "I will leave all of you in good hands while I go tame the beast."

Sabrina, Alex, and Jake looked at Monica confused by everything.

"What is there to explain and did she just call Donovan a beast?" Sabrina asked.

"I'd hate to be in her shoes if he ever heard her say that," Alex commented.

"I'd hate to be in her shoes right now whether he heard or not. Come on; sit down. I'll try to explain everything," Monica replied.

Jake and Alex sat on the couch while Sabrina sat in a winged back chair across from them while Monica sat on the arm of it.

"Why is Blakely here? It must be big if Donovan's boss is here," Jake wondered.

"You're not going to believe what I have to tell you. First thing, Blakely is married to Donovan," Monica said, observing the shock on their faces.

"Well, I'm not surprised about her being married, I knew that much about her. But Donovan? I never would have put him with her," Sabrina said, getting strange looks from the others. "I met her before I went to Quantico."

"Oh. Anyway, they have two children, Derek and Sarah. You'll meet them later. Derek is Elaina's son from a previous marriage and Sarah is their 14 month old daughter."

"That explains the toys. I thought maybe Donovan was going through a second childhood." Jake started laughing while he tossed one of the toys to Alex.

"Remember why we could never find out where or why Frank beached himself before taking command of us?" Monica asked.

"Cody worked for weeks trying figure that out," Jake stated.

"So what did happen?" Alex asked, curious to find out.

"Elaina had major complications with the baby and almost died. Frank quit to take care of her and the children," Monica explained.

"Wow! Not a lot of guys would sacrifice a career like that," Alex stated.

"Elaina had to convince him to take command of the team."

"We need to remember to thank her," Jake said, sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I already did," Monica replied.

Cody walked in to join them after being Elaina told him that Sabrina was there too. He looked at her. He was angry and relieved at the same time. "Where have you been?" he asked, walking over to give her a hug. "More importantly, why did you lie to me?"

"Let's go outside. I'll explain everything to you, privately," Sabrina said, hating the fact Cody was mad at her, but he did deserve an explanation.

"Why are you with Jake and Alex?" Cody asked, stopping before they could leave.

"We just ended up at the same place. Donovan had called them to come, so I came with them to help," Sabrina answered, looking at him.

Monica interrupted them. "What is happening in there?"

"How should I know? They told me to leave right after Donovan and I finished what we were doing? Oh, by the way. Here, you have to put these on," Cody replied, handing each of them security bracelets.

"What are these for?" Alex asked, seeing Monica and Cody were also wearing identical bracelets.

"They're part of the security system here. Everyone has to wear them," Cody answered, then followed Sabrina outside. In the meantime, Monica finished telling Jake and Alex what was going on around the place.

Frank sat in the security room waiting for Elaina to come in. He was still angry. He didn't like the way she was handling this situation or him. He wasn't going to be treated as a rookie under her command.

When Elaina came in, she hesitated at first seeing him sitting their watching the door. She thought he looked like a panther ready to jump its prey. She knew she was in for a fight and she had no choice but to stand tall and go toe to toe with him.

"Don't you ever pull that stunt again!" Frank said, standing up quickly, making her jump backwards slightly. He backed her up against the closed door. He was going to use intimidation. The one thing Elaina learned early in their relationship to stand her ground with him…never show weakness or he would win.

"It wasn't a stunt; it was a defensive maneuver. Besides you should know me well enough, when I set out to do something, you can't stop me. So, don't ever try again," Elaina said, putting her finger in his chest hard enough he backed away from her. She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"If I think you're putting yourself or this family in jeopardy, I **will** stop you. No matter how much force I have to use." His hands were tightly gripping her shoulders to prove he was deadly serious.

Elaina looked at his hands, bringing her arms up to break his hold. "I only answer to you as a wife. When it comes to work, I answer to the Justice Department. We have a difference of opinion about how to handle this situation. I think, however, we should table this discussion and talk to Derek about what is going on," Elaina argued.

"That's the first thing you've said that makes any sense," Frank said, agreeing with her.

"Everything I have said makes sense. You're just too damn stubborn to admit it," Elaina said, starting up again.

Frank threw his hands up in the air. "I give up." He finally smiled at her. "I'm not the only one in this family who's stubborn. Ever look in the mirror?"

"No, because you're always in the way," she replied, patting him playfully on the face. She went over to open the safe room door. "Derek, we need to talk." They entered the room, closing the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Derek asked, looking up. He and Sarah were sitting in the floor surrounded by toys. "Why do we have to be stuck in here?"

"Come sit with me and I'll tell you." Elaina sat down on the bed with Derek while Frank sat down in Derek's spot to watch Sarah play. "You're a lot of help," she whispered.

Frank just looked up and smiled. This was his way of getting back at her.

"Mom, I'm waiting?" Derek said, getting her attention.

"Do you remember what I told you about your real father?"

"Yeah, you said that he was hurt in a bust that went bad. He doesn't remember us anymore because he has amnesia. Why?"

"What else do you remember about him?" Elaina asked, taking hold of Derek's hand.

"I don't remember him at all; actually. I was too little when it all happened. I've never thought about him," Derek answered. "Frank is my dad. He's the one who cares about me. What does this have to do with us now?"

"When I told you the story about your father, I stretched the truth a little," Elaina replied.

"What do you mean 'stretched the truth'?" Derek asked, slightly confused.

"I changed certain events which happened. I didn't feel you could handle the whole truth. Now, I think you need to know what really happened that day," Elaina said. She heard Frank cleared his throat, letting her know she was stalling too much. She then explained the situation as it actually happened.

"How did you find out that Dad…Collin was part of the gang?"

Elaina noticed he caught himself and called him by name. "I saw him take off with the money while we were arresting the others. I guess he thought I would be too distracted or wouldn't say anything, but he was wrong. I took off after him with another agent. We split up to find him, but Collin got the drop on the agent and wounded him. I circled around and diverted his attention before he could kill him. He turned the gun on me."

Elaina paused for a moment waiting for some reaction. When she didn't get any she continued, "He started to tell me why he robbed those banks. He said it was so we could live in luxury and I wouldn't have to work. I told him I loved my work and I would never stop no matter how much money I had."

"Nothing has changed there," Frank said quietly, but she heard it.

She continued ignoring him, "I became angry. The more he talked, the more insane his reasons were for doing it. Finally, he admitted he only married me to use me. I never realized it, but I had more or less told him how to rob the banks and get away before the police showed up. He had asked me questions on different occasions, so I wouldn't be suspicious, if he had asked them all together," Elaina said, thinking back. "He did a good job of deceiving me."

"I'm glad I didn't know him," Derek said.

"He gave you life, Sweetie. You're the only good thing to come from the marriage," she said, hugging him. "There is more you should know."

"Okay, but I don't think it will change how I feel."

"When I told Collin we could live comfortably on our salary and my trust fund, he said he wasn't going to be kept by a woman. I didn't want to live on the run having to look over my shoulder every minute," she said, pausing for a moment. "He told me I had a choice. I could live on the run with my family or die. That's when I heard him take the safety off the gun and I fired first."

Frank was listening while he watched Sarah play. He realized she had never told him everything. He never knew he threatened kill her and leave with Derek. Now, he knew why she was so protective of Derek when they renewed their friendship and started dating.

Derek knew his mother had only been protecting him, but he was still confused. "Mom, you've explained everything, except why you're telling me this now?"

"Your father was in a federal prison. He and three other men escaped early Friday morning. I had hoped to keep this all quite and the Marshals would find him. But Collin has made that impossible. He ran me off the road today."

"You mean that's why you and Dad have been arguing?" Derek asked, looking to Frank.

"You heard us from in here?" Frank asked, wondering what he heard.

"I watched what happened out back earlier. I know the two of you were angry at each other. I never heard you, but I can sense when you two are having arguments," Derek answered.

"We're sorry, but your mother and I do have a tendency to disagree from time to time."

"I'd like to know how you feel about what I told you. After all, Collin is your biological father," Elaina asked, turning back to Derek.

"So! As I said before…Frank is my Dad. I don't remember Collin. Why should I feel anything for him? He was a thief and you did what had to be done. End of story," Derek replied, turning to her. "Now, you have to catch him again. Do it!"

Frank looked at Elaina and laughed. "He is starting to sound like you giving orders."

"Wrong, he gets more like you every day," she replied, throwing one of Sarah's toys at him.

Cody and Sabrina were sitting in the porch swing while she explained her reasons for leaving him in Iowa. Cody sat holding her hand while he listened to her. He wasn't mad at her anymore he was just curious as to why she felt she had to lie and runaway from him.

"It hurt me when you didn't believe me about that couple. I still believed they were spying on us for some reason." Sabrina turned her head slightly to wipe a tear away. "You thought I was paranoid, so I needed someone to talk to. I called a friend, she's the closest thing to family I have in my life," she said.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you," Cody said. "I hate that I hurt you so much you had to runaway." He pulled her closer to him, putting his arms around her. "I'd really like to know more about you…your family…your past. Will you tell me, someday?"

"I'm still not comfortable discussing it with too many people. I can tell you my friend cares a lot about me. Sometimes I think she cared more than I deserved," she said with a giggle. "She's been my friend for a few years now. Bea introduced us. I stayed with her while I was trying to decide my future," she said, reaching up to hold Cody's hand that was on her shoulder. "This isn't making any sense, is it?"

"Hey, the only thing you need to explain is why you left. We can discuss your past another time." Cody said, smiling.

"Well, as I said, I called my friend to tell her what had happened. I just needed to hear her voice and to talk," Sabrina replied, looking into his eyes.

"Does this friend have a name?" Cody asked.

"Oh, I guess I forgot that, didn't I? Her name is Allison. Anyway, she told me she had some news of her own. She had given a child up for adoption years ago and she finally had contact with him," Sabrina explained. "She asked me to stop by on our way to L.A. and that's when I just decided to leave."

"Why? Why didn't you just tell me this in the note?" Cody asked, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"I guess in a way, it was to make you worry a little about me. I told you, it hurt my feelings you didn't believe me," she said, putting her arms around Cody's neck.

"Well it worked. I was scared something horrible had happened to you. I even called Donovan for help. You know I had to be scared to do that," Cody said when Frank came out to find them.

"Sorry to interrupt. Hello, Sabrina, nice to see you again," he said.

"Hi, Cody told me he called you. I'm sorry he disturbed you with my running away," Sabrina said, moving away from Cody. She was even blushing slightly.

"I'm glad you're okay. However, next time, tell him what you're up to," Frank said, looking at her.

"I will, I promise."

"Elaina's ready to tell us what she found on her excursion," Frank said to Cody.

"I'll wait out here," Sab said, turning to Cody.

"Why? You're a part of this too," Cody said, taking her by the hand to escort her in the house.

"He's right! You're an agent too. We'll need all the help we can get," Frank said, walking behind them.

When they entered the living room, Frank noticed Reese, getting acquainted with the other members of the team. There was just a smugness that Reese had, that got under Frank's skin. He loved Elaina, but he could only tolerate her brother in short visits.

Frank stood by Elaina while Cody and the others sat down. "What is he doing here?" he said.

"Who Derek? I think he can be here to listen."

"I meant your brother. He has no business here."

"I asked him to be here," Elaina replied. "You could try to be more civil to him, at lease for my sake."

"So tell us what you found on your little excursion," Frank said when he and Reese's eyes met. Each of them showing the loathing for one another in there expressions.

Elaina watched them both for a few seconds before she started explaining…wondering again the reason for their dislike for one another.

"We went to the mountain cabin, which Collin and my brother once used when they went hunting. It isn't far from here," she stated. "I thought it would be the best place to start."

"Mom, wasn't it destroyed in the forest fire last year?" Derek asked.

"I thought it would've been too, but your Uncle Reese told me about the firefighters using it as a base. They kept it from being burnt," Elaina answered. "We saw the truck and another car. If we decide to take him down up there, we would have to go by horse."

"The fire cleared the access road, so you wouldn't have much cover. With the horses you'd have more of an element of surprise by riding through the woods," Reese added.

"That's a good idea except other than the three of us, who else knows how to ride?" Frank asked, looking at everyone.

Monica spoke first. "It's been a while, but I've been on a horse before."

"Monica, I don't think your back will allow you to go," Frank replied. He didn't want her to injure her back further.

"My back isn't too bad. I've been going up and down these stairs for two days. I'm fine; if you need me…I'm there."

Alex spoke up next. "I can ride. Carlos and I rode when I was undercover."

"That leaves Jake and Sabrina. Do either of you ride?" Frank asked.

Before either of them could answer, Cody walked up to him. "Your math is a bit off or did you forget about me?"

"How could I forget about you, Cody? I need you here, not on a horse," Frank replied, patting him on the shoulder.

"Sab can do my job. I can ride a horse…I love horses," Cody answered, looking at Sabrina.

"I can ride, but if Cody wants to go, I'll stay," Sabrina said. She'd prefer to go, but she owed Cody after what she did.

"Jake, what about you?" Elaina asked, looking at him.

"Like Monica, it's been a while."

"I think the best thing to do is put them on horses and see who's the best riders," Elaina suggested, knowing it was the only way they would know for sure.

"I'll have Hank saddle the horses," Frank said, then left to go tell Hank their plans.

Elaina looked at the time. "If anyone is hungry, there's food in the kitchen. Help yourselves." but Elaina spoke up again when they started for the kitchen. "But you might want to wait until after you ride. If I know your boss, he'll have you ride hard to test your limits."

They all turned around mumbling their agreements and headed for the door.

Frank brought out his and Elaina's horses, while Hank brought out four more. "Hank and I set out barrels in the corral, if you can maneuver around them and stay on the horse you pass the first test," Frank said while the team approached.

"There's more than one? What more do you need to know?" Cody asked. He was curious as to what they had planned for them.

Frank ignored the question. "Elaina will go first to show you how it's done."

Elaina mounted Sahara and took off at a gallop, then picked up the pace when she ran the barrel course. She had no problem, weaving around through the barrels making it look easy to all of them.

"Sabrina, you're next, then Cody," Frank said while Sabrina walked over to one of the horses Hank was holding. It was a roan Quarter horse with a reddish- blonde mane. She checked the girth, then tightened it.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as they all watch her.

"The girth is loose. Last time I rode with a loose girth, I went one way while the horse went another," Sabrina replied.

"I'm sorry about that. I can normally tell when they are holding their breath. I guess I missed that one," Hank apologized as he went to checking the other girths.

"No problem. Never hurts to check your gear before you start." She jumped onto the horse's back with no help at all. She took to the course as a pro, maneuvering the barrels with ease. Everyone including Hank was impressed.

"Mighty fine riding there. Reminds me of Missy. She's a natural too," Hank stated, patting Sabrina on the back.

"Who's Missy? Sabrina asked.

"That would be me," Elaina answered. "Hank's right, Babe. You're good."

"Thanks. I really love riding," she said, handing Hank the reigns.

Cody got on a different horse to take his turn at the course. He took it much slower than Sabrina and Elaina. "How did I do?"

"Cody, go again…only faster," Frank said when Cody halted the horse in front of him.

"You said we had to maneuver around them. You didn't say at what speed," Cody replied.

Frank gave Cody's horse a smack on the rear causing it to horse bolt, nearly toppling him over the side. However, he did recover in time to round the first barrel without falling completely off. Frank was surprised he stayed on through the test.

"Was that better?" Cody asked dismounting, giving the reins back to Hank. "Here take him, I won't need it."

"Cody, you're not done yet. You passed, **barely**." Frank couldn't help but harass him. The two have bantered back and forth since they met.

"No way! I can see now, this is payback for everything I ever said and did that irritated you," Cody replied, walking over beside Sabrina.

Jake laughed at him rubbing his backside. "You think this is payback? You should have him shoot at you."

Elaina overheard Jake's comment and couldn't resist the opening. "That's later. We just need to know if you can ride first. Then we shoot at you," she said not even looking at them.

Jake and Cody look at each other and then back at her. They hoped she was just kidding, but Jake couldn't tell. "You are joking, right?"

Frank and Elaina looked at each other, then answered at the same time. "No!"

Monica was next, she had no trouble with the course, but Frank saw that the ride had bothered her back. "How does your back feel?"

"Its fine. I can go again if you thought it was too slow?" Monica replied, smiling.

"That won't be necessary." Elaina knew she was hiding her discomfort. "Jake, your next."

Jake flew around the barrels faster than the others and stayed on with no problem. Everyone cheered when he came riding back to the others.

"Very good, Jake!" Elaina commented.

"Jake, when was the last time you rode?" Alex asked in disbelief, that a city boy like Jake could ride so well.

"One of my foster families had horses and I rode all the time. I guess it just came back to me," Jake replied, smiling at Alex.

Elaina noticed the look between them. It was one, which is usually shared by people who care deeply for one another.

The team was put through other tests during the late afternoon. Cody did surprisingly well, but he decided he'd stay at the ranch during the mission. Frank decided Elaina, Jake, and Sabrina would be one team and he'd have Monica and Alex with him.

While Frank and the team acted out a few scenarios of what could happen, Elaina went into the house to check on Sarah and rest. She walked out on the balcony to sit in the shade when her cell phone began to ring. "Blakely… When and Where? Thanks for the update." Elaina hung up her phone, then went back to sit down to watch the team working. All of a sudden, she saw the same flash of light she saw the day before, only this time she saw someone in the tree line watching the others.

She called down from the balcony to Frank who was walking to the house. "Frank, I saw the flash again inside tree line. There's someone out there."

"Was it in the same place?" Frank said, looking in the direction Elaina was looking at.

"No, it was closer this time!" she called down to him.

"Where's Reese?" Frank asked.

"He's with the kids."

"Have him fly over and see if he can spot anything from the air," Frank said, turning to Cody telling him to go man the radio in the security room. Frank then jumped onto his horse and spoke to Jake. "Stay here and keep Elaina here."

The team thought it odd Frank would want to go investigate a possible intruder alone. Elaina came down from the house hearing the helicopter taking off. "What is Frank doing?" she asked.

"Went to check it out by himself," Jake replied while Elaina approached them.

"And you just stood there and let him?" Elaina asked, looking at them.

"Does he have a gun with him?" Alex didn't remember seeing one while he was riding.

"He always has a gun with him, especially when he's protecting someone," Elaina replied, looking into the distance at Frank riding off.

"He told us to keep you here." Jake asked. When he saw the flash of anger across Elaina's face he wished he hadn't said anything.

"I think it's funny how he thought it would take all five of you to stop me," Elaina said, walking to her horse.

"Frank's a good agent. He would have asked for help if he thought he needed it," Monica said.

"He isn't acting like a Fed. He's acting like an overbearing, over-protective, husband who needs his head examined," Elaina said, getting on her horse. "If anyone wants to try and stop me go ahead, but it won't do any good."

Hank stepped out of the stables when Elaina came up to them. He handed her a gun. "You may need this."

She thanked him and rode off in the direction Frank took.

The team headed in to see if Reese was in communication with Cody. He was talking on the radio when they walked in. "Donovan's not going to be happy."

"Does he see anything?" Jake asked, walking over to Cody.

"He saw Elaina riding out to Frank. Said Frank stopped to let her catch up with him," Cody replied.

"He's not going to be happy with us for letting her go," Alex said.

"She told us not to. I think she meant it as an order," Sabrina added. "I'm not one to argue with orders, especially from her. At least, that's how I'll explain it to Donovan." The rest agreed with her.

Frank sighed when she finally caught up to him. "They were told to keep you at home," he said, grabbing the reins to her horse when she stopped next to him..

"I told them they were welcomed to try to stop me, but I didn't have any takers," Elaina said, laughing.

"I see Hank has been looking after you," Frank said, noticing the gun in her waistband.

"He knows me well enough, that I'd follow you." Elaina said, looking around the trees. "I thought we agreed to work together on this. We do have a plan, don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess I did agree to it." Frank said, looking into the woods. He no longer heard Reese's helicopter. "Reese must have landed."

"Maybe he found who it was. Don't you think we should go see if he needs help?"

"He'll tell Cody if he needs help. I don't think whoever was out there has a gun. If they did, they would've shot by now," Frank replied, getting off the subject of her brother.

"Why would they shoot at you? I'm the one who Collin wants six foot under," Elaina said, turning to Frank.

"If you're sure you're right, I'll just go back to the house. You can stay and be their target or go see if your brother needs help," Frank said, turning Velvet toward the house.

Elaina couldn't believe her eyes when Frank took off. Was he trying to teach her a lesson? Maybe she should teach him one as well. She nudged Sahara into the trees.

Frank turned to see if she was following him but instead he saw her disappearing into the tree line. "Damn it Elaina! I …" A loud shot stopped him from getting out his last words knocking him from his horse.

Elaina came from the trees seeing him lying face down and his horse standing over his still body, as if trying to protect him. "FRANK!" Elaina yelled, riding hard over to him. She glanced back at the wooded area, but didn't see anything moving. She jumped from her horse before she had even stopped. She could see the wound in his shoulder, and by the way, he was bleeding, she thought the bullet must've hit an artery.

"Don't move!" she said when Frank started moving. "I'm sorry!" She took off her outer shirt, wadding it up to press on the wound hoping to stop the bleeding. She turned Frank over to allow his weight to rest on the shirt to help slow the bleeding. She looked into his eyes noticing he was starting to go into shock. She smacked the horses on their rear to get them to go home. She heard the engine start again on Reese's helicopter. She looked up over the woods and saw him coming toward her.

The others were all in the house watching the security-tracking device. They knew something had happened to Frank. He was moving and then had suddenly stopped. They started out the door when they heard Reese over the radio. "Cody, do you read me?"

"Go ahead, Reese."

"Frank's down! I'll let you know more in a few, out!"

Reese landed and ran over to Elaina and Frank. "What happened?"

"He's been shot in the shoulder, I think it hit an artery," Elaina replied while he approached.

"I'll carry him, you go ahead and get in. We'll get him to the hospital," Reese said, picking him up carrying him to the helicopter.

"Mind telling me when you picked up a passenger," Elaina asked, staring at someone inside.

Lying inside was one of the escapees. "I saw him running out of the woods, so I ran him down. My guess is he was the one who shot," Reese answered while Elaina pulled the man over, so Frank could lie on the floor. She got in the seat behind him, so she could hold pressure on his wound.

Reese placed a headset on her before getting in to lift off.

"Cody, call the hospital. Tell them we're bringing in Frank. He has a bullet wound to the right shoulder…no exit wound," Elaina reported over the radio. "He's in shock, possible artery hit."

"Gotcha, How are you?"

"I'm okay, considering. Can Derek hear me?" Elaina asked.

"I don't think so; he's in the other room with Sarah and Hank."

"Tell Derek what happened, but keep him there. I don't want him at the hospital right now. I'll call when I think he should come."

"I'll take care of them, Elaina. Take care of yourself and Frank," Monica said, getting on the radio.

"I plan to. Jake, I need you to go to the sheriff's department. Reese caught one of the fugitives. He'll take him there after we get Frank to the hospital," Elaina ordered. "All the plans for tomorrow are still set. There will be a few adjustments made, but we're going to end this one way or the other. Out."

"The plans are still set? Has she gone crazy?" Cody wondered.

"I think she's the one in shock," Sabrina said, sitting next to Cody.

"Sab, I think it was one of those direct orders you're so fond of following." Jake said, teasing her.


	5. You Did What?

**Chapter 5**

Jake arrived at the hospital a few hours after Frank had been brought in. His trip to the sheriff's department was mostly a waste of time. Gonzales, the escapee, wouldn't say anything to Jake about Turner's plans. When he walked into the waiting room, he found Elaina curled up in one of the chairs with a blanket.

"Elaina, how's he doing?" Jake asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He's still out. Reese is in there with him. He was lucky; the bullet missed the artery. I never knew he could bleed like that," she said, putting her hand through her hair. "I couldn't take seeing him lying there. I hope you don't think I'm a horrible person."

"I don't think it sounds horrible. I'm sure it's difficult to see the person you love lying in a hospital bed," Jake said, sitting down across from her in a chair.

"I've been here before. This isn't the first time he's been shot. It just seems to be different now. I hope you never have to feel this, I wouldn't wish it on anyone." Her voice drifted off while she spoke. She wasn't ready to tell anyone exactly what she had been through and why she couldn't stand to be in hospitals. She pulled herself from her thoughts.

Jake noticed her demeanor seemed to change from a worried wife to a federal agent. He wondered how she could do that so easily.

"Okay, what did Gonzales say?" she asked.

"Nothing he clammed up. If we're going to take down Turner and Bradshaw, we're going to have to do it without any help from him," Jake replied.

"I honestly didn't think he'd talk. I'd like to know how they got here so quick, they were in Illinois." Elaina pondered. "Which is actually ironic; I had Collin put there to have him far away from me and Derek. Now we've moved to Chicago."

"Do you think he tried to find you in Chicago first, then followed you?" Jake wondered.

"I don't know if he knew we had moved or not. He does have a few friends left in Laurel. They could have told him," Elaina said. "Maybe he did follow us, but we came on a private plane. They couldn't have stowed away on it."

"It wasn't discovered they were missing until morning, which means they probably got out during the night sometime. They probably stole a car and drove here nonstop."

"It's possible. It's only about a twenty-hour drive and that's if you drive the speed limit…which I doubt they did." She then remembered the phone call she got before all hell broke loose. "Oh…I got an update on the one escapee unaccounted for." Elaina started laughing. "He tried to hold up a bar."

"What's so funny about that?" Jake wondered.

"There was a retirement party going on." She had to stop to control her laughter. "I'm sorry…it was a party…for a retiring police chief. The whole bar was full of cops."

"You're kidding right?"

Elaina laughed and shook her head. She was laughing so hard she started to have tears in her eyes. She was dabbing them dry when Reese came in. "Is he awake?"

Reese sat down next to his sister. "Not yet. The doctor is in checking on him. I thought I'd come out see how you're doing."

Elaina finally stopped laughing. "I'm fine. I have Jake keeping me company."

"Did the guy I caught tell you anything?" Reese asked.

"Afraid not. He isn't going to help us," Jake said, leaning back in his chair.

"Jake, why don't you call the ranch and have a hand come after you? You look really tired," Elaina said.

"I'll be fine. You look like you could use some sleep too. Did you sleep last night?"

"Not really. Guilty conscience I guess. I should have known better than hide something like this from him."

"He'll get over it, Sis. Do you want me to go back in with him?" Reese asked.

"Why are willing to stay with him? Last I heard, you two didn't care for one another," Elaina asked, "Will you please tell me why?"

"Frank and I have always disagreed as to what caused your premature labor. If he had been here with you, the stress of him leaving wouldn't have caused the complications that you had," Reese replied. "He says it my always coming to you for help with my flight school, which caused the stress."

"Neither of you are right; it was just something that happened. So both of you can get over it." Elaina knew it was a lie for they both knew why she had gone into premature labor and it wasn't stress. She figured it was for Jake's sake not hers.

"I'll apologize when he does," Reese said, leaning back into the chair.

"I think you can apologize now. He's a captive audience he has to listen. Maybe he'll apologize to you," Elaina said when the doctor came into the waiting room with a smile on his face. "That smile tells me he's awake and wants to go home," Elaina said, getting out of her chair.

"That was the first thing he told me," the doctor said with a bit of a laugh. "The second was that he wants to see you."

"Thank you, Doc. Is he strong enough for more than one visitor?" Elaina asked,.

"As long as you don't stay too long," the doctor said, leaving to finish his rounds.

Elaina walked down the corridor to Frank's room. It was only two doors down on the opposite side of the waiting room. Jake and Reese stayed behind to give her a few moments with him alone. Frank was lying with his eyes closed. Elaina figured he had drifted back to sleep, so she gently sat down on the bed next to him. He opened his eyes putting his hand over hers.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. Doc says you want to leave." She bent over to kiss his forehead.

"I hate this place…too many memories." Frank replied, still a little groggy from the surgery.

"I know, but you have to stay here until you get stronger," she said with a slight smile. "Or until our little plan works."

"Next time, I get to shoot you," Frank said, gritting his teeth from the pain. "When was the last time you were certified on handguns?"

"When I got the promotion. It was your fault, if you hadn't turned to say something, I wouldn't have hit you," Elaina replied. "By the way what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say, I was hoping you'd changed your mind. Were you that angry with me that you just decided to make it real?"

"If you wanted to change the plan, why didn't you say something before you took off? I'm not a mind reader you know," Elaina asked. "So see, it's your fault."

"Yeah right, my fault. Couldn't **you** have allowed for some thing to happen? I mean a snake or something could have scared Velvet. You really should have thought this through more before pulling the trigger."

"It was an accident. We need to keep Turner and his friend away from the ranch. With one of us being in here was a good way of accomplishing that," Elaina said. "You did volunteer. I'm really sorry that the bullet hit you, but…"

"I know! It's my fault!" Frank interrupted her.

Elaina bent down and kissed him on the lips.

"If that's an apology, I think I need a better one than that."

Elaina kissed him again with a little more passion. "Does that apology work for you?" Elaina asked, moving away from him seeing him smiling at her. "We better get Jake in here and explain what happened."

"I thought you would've already done it. You're not being very professional," Frank said, teasing her.

"I've been a little busy worrying about you," Elaina replied, before walking back to the waiting room to get Jake.

"I should've told you this when you first showed up, but I was a little preoccupied," Elaina said while she and Jake walked back into Frank's room. "I'm the one who shot him."

Jake was sure he had heard her wrong. He looked to Frank and then back to Elaina. "That's funny. I thought you said you shot Frank."

"I did. I wasn't supposed to really hit him. It's all his fault." She smiled at Frank while he glared back at her.

"We figured out Collin was having the place watched. We wanted to give him a clear target of us to keep him from the children. Reese said there were two men watching. One got away from him, so we know Turner should know about the shooting. But just in case, we also put it in the news," Elaina explained. "We're just trying to keep him from the ranch, so we came up with the plan of Frank being shot."

"**You** thought of the plan," Frank replied. He didn't want any credit for it.

"Boy, you sure are a stickler for details," Elaina joked, turning to face him.

"If you were, I wouldn't be in this bed," Frank said, moving his shoulder. He moaned in pain from the effort.

"If you'd lay still it wouldn't hurt," Elaina pointed out while Frank gave her an icy stare. "Here, I'll help you sit up more." She put her arms around him and he put his good arm around her. She raised the bed up to the sitting position and let go of him, but he kept her close to him. "You can let go anytime now."

Before Frank let her go, he kissed her. The kiss lingered for a while between the two of them, when Jake cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Jake," Elaina said, moving away from Frank, so he wouldn't try anything else to embarrass Jake, or herself.

"So what was this plan…other than getting Frank shot?" Jake wondered.

"I called the ranch while you were still at the Sheriff's office. I told the ladies to get a ranch hand to drive them and horses to the access road leading to the cabin. At sunrise, which is in an hour, they will make their way to the cabin and see if the men are still there. Hopefully, they'll be asleep when they get there."

"So they can get the drop on them?" Jake wondered.

"No. I don't want them doing it alone they'll have Cody call the sheriff, who is on standby for back up. Plus, you and I will fly up there with Reese," Elaina explained.

"I'm going too," Frank said.

"Yeah right! You're going to pretend your ass is glued to that bed." Elaina gave him an icy glare. "Jake, will you stay with him to make sure he doesn't get up. I need to get out of here for a while."

"Where are you going? You're the one who needs the bodyguard," Frank wondered. He knew the hospital bothered her more than him. He wanted to hold her, but his shoulder was throbbing with every breath he took. He was starting to second think his decision of no painkillers. The doctor said he probably would change his mind. His reason for not taking them was that he wanted to stay alert in case Collin showed up.

"I'll be with Reese. I'm sure he can save me if I get into trouble," Elaina said, trying to ease his worries.

She was on her way out when she was met by a U.S. Marshal. Jake saw him hand her something and she thanked him before turning to come back into the room. "What was that about?" Jake asked.

"The marshal was just checking in and they brought us radio communications." She handed Jake a headset and put one on herself, she had another one in her hand for Frank. "You aren't going to use this for a while I want you to get some more sleep."

"Yes Ma'am." Frank gave her a mock salute with his left hand. "I'll sleep when you and Jake stop yapping."

"I have a few more questions," Jake said, "We can step outside."

They walked out the door; shutting it so they didn't disturb Frank. "What would you like to know?" Elaina asked.

"What about the safety of the other patients?" Jake asked.

"We had most of the floor evacuated, there are just the doctors, and nurses for Frank left on the floor."

"Good. Now, I have a question about this plan. I once offered to be used to get Sonny and Quito out of hiding. Frank said it was my ego making me think it would work. How is this plan different from the one I had?"

"We're trying to protect our children more than ourselves. Sometimes you have to do things you normally wouldn't when loved ones are involved. Even then, certain situations call for personal feelings to be put aside. But this isn't one of them."

"You mean if something had happened to you, Frank would try to ignore his emotions to work the case?"

"Exactly. Now can I go rest for a while? That is, if I answered your questions successfully."

"I understand now. Go take a nap you need one."

"Just make sure he stays in that bed!"

The sun was just starting to rise when the ladies arrived at the access road. A ranch hand helped them unload the horses, then stayed with the truck and trailer. Sabrina, Alex, and Monica headed into the thickest part of the woods, keeping the road in sight to follow it to the cabin. Elaina had put Alex in charge of the team.

"Elaina, can you hear me?"

"I hear you loud and clear, Alex." Elaina answered, walking into Frank's room. "Are you at the cabin yet?"

"We're almost there. It's pretty quiet around here," Alex answered, looking around the area.

"Stay in the woods use extreme caution while you approach the cabin," Elaina advised. "They may lay in wait for someone to show."

"Did you have to say that? It's just too damn quiet for me," Monica wondered. It wasn't totally quiet; the birds were up, singing, and chirping in the early morning air.

"Elaina is always thinking the worst. Just keep all your senses open, if you see birds and other small animals running from you, no one else has been around there recently," Frank said, trying to calm them.

Sabrina was pleasantly surprised to hear Franks voice. "I'm happy to hear you with us. Are you feeling okay?"

"Let's just say I can tell I've been shot and leave it at that."

"How do you know so much about animals? I thought you were a city boy like Jake?" Monica asked.

"That was an assumption on your part. I love the outdoors." Frank answered. "Hank taught me to watch the animals close." He moved his shoulder again and the pain streaked through his whole body.

They soon arrived near the cabin, where they dismounted to wait a while to see if there was any movement in it. "They're either asleep or gone. We don't see or hear anyone," Alex reported.

"Please tell me each of you brought a gun," Elaina wondered.

"Yes, Sabrina fought us on it, but Cody convinced her to take it," Monica answered.

"Very carefully make you're way to the windows and look in. Have your guns ready at all times," Frank ordered.

They slowly crept over to the cabin each of them looking into a window. Monica found the bedroom empty, while Alex and Sabrina didn't see anything from their windows either.

"They're not much on housekeeping," Sabrina joked, turning away from the window. "There's no sign of them."

Alex and Sabrina walked towards the back of the cabin. "There are some fresh tracks leading to the woods from the back door," Alex told them.

"Check them out, but don't get too far from each other," Frank said. "Don't forget to check the car and truck."

"I got the car and truck. Monica said. Alex, you and Sabrina check the prints."

"The ranch is south of here isn't it, Elaina?" Sabrina asked

"Yes, why?"

"The footprints are leading deep into the woods to the south. I don't think we should go any further in," Alex said.

"What about the car and truck?" Jake asked over his headset.

"The truck has a hole in the radiator and the car has a flat," Monica answered.

"Cody, are you there?" Elaina wondered if he was asleep yet.

"Listening and hanging on every word," Cody replied over the radio.

"Good, then you know they could be headed in your direction. Are the children in the safe room?" Elaina wondered.

"I'm here with Cody. Sarah is sleeping in the room," Derek answered.

"I want you to get in that safe room and don't come out until one of us opens the door." Elaina knew he would wait until the last moment to go if she didn't force him.

"I'm going," Derek said, handing the radio back to Cody, who watched him shut the door.

"They're both tucked away." Cody said.

"Not that I don't think you and the ranch hands can protect them, but if for any reason you need help, Derek is a pretty good shot," Elaina mentioned.

Frank was surprised. "Have you lost your mind? Cody, **do not** give him a gun or you will be the next one in this hospital bed!"

"Yes Sir, I understand completely. I value my life very much," Cody said, quickly.

Elaina looked at Frank. She was not pleased with him disagreeing with her. "Listen, our son is more than capable of handling a gun, he knows how to use one."

"By whom…you? That's very reassuring to me right at this moment," Frank said, trying to get out of bed, but Jake stopped him.

"You're not going to let me live this down. Where do you think you're going?" Elaina asked, looking at her husband.

"I'm going to get dressed. I'd like to have my clothes on if we find out they're at the ranch. Don't even try to stop me!" He tried to stand again. His legs felt like rubber and they barely held him up, so he quickly sat back down again. "As far as Derek is concerned, he knows how to defend himself in other ways."

"I presume you taught him how to duck a bullet. That's reassuring to me," Elaina replied. "Ladies, what are you doing now?"

"We're just searching the cabin. We haven't found anything to tell us what they're up to," Monica reported.

"You might as well head back to the ranch. I have a feeling they're going there." She turned her attention back to Frank. He was still trying to stand up. "Jake, you might as well help him get ready. I'll go tell Reese what's going on," Elaina said, leaving the room.

Jake helped him dress and then he laid back down. Elaina knew that she couldn't keep Frank from doing what he wanted. She jerked the headset off while she went to the waiting room.

"You look like hell, Sis. You really need some sleep," Reese said, walking over to her.

"When this is all over, I'll try again. I tried earlier but couldn't. It isn't helping matters that Frank is being his usual self, in not obeying orders." Elaina sulked while she leaned against the wall. "We have the girls heading back to the ranch. We'll be ready if Collins shows there."

The ladies looked around a little more, then decided to get moving back to the road. They were just about to the horses when Sabrina was suddenly grabbed from behind. She screamed, as did Alex when she was grabbed too. "Run, Monica!" Alex yelled when Monica took off running.

Shots rang out over Monica's head, but she kept running, hoping the others wouldn't be hurt. Getting away meant she could help the others rescue them.

"Alex, this is Cody! What's going on? Monica! Somebody please answer!" Cody yelled into the radio.

"They have Alex and Sab… I'm away from them. I can still see the cabin… they took… them inside," Monica said, trying to catch her breath.

Jake, Frank and Elaina had heard what went on and were on the move. Frank was headed down the hall with Jake before Elaina could make it back to his room. They made their way up to the helicopter pad where Reese was waiting on them.

"For a guy that couldn't move earlier, you're doing pretty well now," Reese said, when Frank climbed in beside him.

"Before all hell broke lose he finally took something for the pain," Jake told Elaina.

"Great! I hope it wasn't that strong or he won't be any help," Elaina replied when they approach the helicopter.

"You do realize I can hear every word you're saying," Frank said when they got settled inside.

"Yes, I know." Elaina just hoped he had enough adrenaline to stay alert.


	6. Fooled You!

**Chapter 6**

They were all silent, hoping Alex or Sabrina would say something if they still had their radios on. It occurred to Jake the two men might have taken the radios, and where now waiting to hear what their rescue plan was. He took off his radio and suggested to Elaina she do the same. She leaned over to hear him speak.

"We shouldn't use these, Turner may have Alex and Sab's radio listening in," Jake said.

Elaina shook her head in confirmation. She knew if they were to tell Cody what frequency to change to, they would hear and adjust the radios they had. She got Frank's attention and told him in sign language about the radios. Before Frank took his off, he told Cody and Monica not to say anything over the radios.

"Frankie, is that you?" Collin was using the headsets. "Now how are you going to keep your friends informed?"

"Let the women go, Collin." Frank ordered, signing to Elaina to listen in.

"I don't think so, Frankie. You have to come after them. Maybe make a trade?" Collin said.

"What kind of trade?" Elaina asked.

"Well, if it isn't my darling ex-wife, I heard you married Frankie. He has my son now."

"You gave up all rights to him," Frank said.

"Yeah, too bad I found a way around parole hearings."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Frank asked.

"Ask your wife!"

"Trying to stir up trouble as usual. Who keeps you informed about me?" Elaina said.

"I still have friends in Laurel," Collin replied.

"Lucky you. Did they also help you escape?" Elaina asked, as they got closer to the cabin.

"I suppose you'd like their names next," Collin said sarcastically.

"It would make my job easier," Elaina said seeing the cabin come into view.

Turner came out with Sabrina holding a gun to her head. "Well…you arrived quicker than I thought. I guess you really want your women back, Frankie. Does Elaina know how much you care for them?"

"What do you want to trade for?" Elaina asked, tired of his taunting.

"Well…Darlin', I think I'd take you for these lovely ladies," he answered. "How about it, wouldn't you like to start up where we left off."

Frank turned to her and shook.

"And where would that be? I got it! We left off me holding a gun on you, I'm sure I can start from there," Elaina said, looking down at Turner.

He became angry, pushing Sabrina back into the cabin.

Reese went to the road and landed the chopper near the horse trailer where Monica had come back to with the horses. "Monica, are you okay?" Elaina asked, grabbing the reins of one of the horses.

"I'm okay, just worried about Alex and Sab," Monica replied when Frank came up to them.

When he saw Elaina getting on the horse, he grabbed onto the halter to stop her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going after Alex and Sabrina. I told you once before never to try and stop me," Elaina replied.

"And I told you, I'd use whatever force I needed to stop you." He kept a tight grip on the halter, so she couldn't leave.

Elaina swung her foot out of the stirrup, hitting him in his wounded shoulder. When he fell to the ground, she took off toward the cabin.

Frank tried to get up onto one of the other horses, but needed help from Jake to complete the task. "I don't know when or where, but she's going to pay for that," he said after thanking Jake.

Elaina raced up the road to the cabin with Frank and Jake close behind. She glanced back to see the pain in Frank's face. She wondered if it was from his shoulder or his hurt pride.

"Okay, Turner, I'm here! Let them go," Elaina called out, approaching the cabin.

"Where's Frankie? I want him to see you come back to me," Collin asked, peeking his head outside to see her.

Frank and Jake rode up beside her along with Monica and Reese riding double on the other horse.

"I'm right here beside her," Frank yelled, then he signed to Elaina, 'You're not trading yourself for them.'

Elaina signed to him, 'I know what I'm doing. I know the risk. They'll get out safe, I promise.'

Frank noticed she said 'they', she had not included herself. He signed 'You had better come out safe, too.'

Elaina looked down at her wedding ring and took it off giving it to him. She signed 'You can put that back on when I'm safe.'

"I'm here, let them go," Elaina said, riding up to the cabin.

"You get down from the horse first," Collin said from inside.

Elaina did as he said then saw Bradshaw come out with Sabrina and Alex. Her stomach tightened, seeing him holding a knife to Sabrina's throat. She knew he wasn't afraid to use it. "Let them go, Bradshaw."

"Walk to the cabin and then I let them go," Bradshaw said, bringing the knife in a little closer.

"I want to see Collin. Where is he?" Elaina asked, still standing beside her horse.

Collin walked behind Bradshaw. "I'm not going to come out, so Frankie and your friends can start shooting. You come in here with me, then they'll be let go."

Frank and Jake where both saying 'don't do it' under their breath when Elaina went to the door. She looked at Alex and Sabrina. She could tell they didn't want her to sacrifice herself for them. "I'm in, let them go."

Alex was let go first. She walked toward the others, looking back for Sabrina. She stopped, seeing Bradshaw stepping back toward the door still holding onto Sabrina. She released the breath she was holding when he pushed her out the door and shut the door.

Collin held Elaina while searched her for weapons. He did more than search…he was feeling her breasts.

"I'm unarmed. I don't think your searching for weapons anyway."

"Give me a break, honey. I've been away from women a while," Collin said with Elaina smacking him across the face. "Well, you certainly haven't changed over the years." Collin rubbed his face where she had slapped him. "You're still the same bitch you were before."

Elaina knew she made a mistake letting her angry get away from her. She decided she had better change her tone with him. "Collin, is that anyway to welcome me? I remember some of the more loving names you used to call me."

"Honey, I can think of a lot of different ways to welcome you." He pulled her close to kiss her. "How's that for a welcome?"

"Not bad, but I've had better," Elaina replied. He hit her across the face and threw her onto the floor.

"I meant you had done better before, you bastard," she said, getting off the floor. "If you want my help to get out of here, you better start by treating me better than this."

"What makes you think I'd trust you to get us out of here?" Collin asked, looking out the window at the team.

"I'm your only way out of here. They will never let you out of here alive without my help," Elaina replied when Collin walked back over to her.

"The lady has a point, Collin," Bradshaw said, looking to Collin. Elaina knew she had easily convinced Bradshaw, but Collin would never trust her.

"How do you plan to get us away from here?" Collin asked, facing her.

"My brother and his helicopter. You think I'd take you out on foot?" Elaina asked.

"Frankie won't let that happen," Collin said.

"You might want to take those radios off, they are listening to every word we say," Elaina pointed out.

"Then how will I know what they're planning?" he asked.

"They wouldn't **storm** this place with me in it. Frank's in love with me, he won't risk my getting killed. Besides, you have Bradshaw watching them out the window, he'll tell us what they are up to," Elaina said, turning to Bradshaw, then back to Collin. "So are you going to take that off so I can give you my **five** steps for making this plan work?" Elaina hoped he didn't catch onto her emphasizing certain words while she spoke.

Frank was listening to every word they said, especially Elaina's. He took his radio off and signaled Jake and Monica to do the same, just in case Bradshaw was still wearing one. "Elaina wants us to go in."

"When did she say that?" Monica asked, wondering how he came to that conclusion.

"When she said we wouldn't do it. Reese, get your chopper in the air and buzz them in five minutes," Frank ordered.

"I'm on my way. Frank, if this doesn't work…I'll be your worse enemy," Reese said before he headed for his helicopter.

The team went back through the woods in hopes they wouldn't be seen while they worked around the cabin. Frank went to the back door of the cabin with Alex. Monica went to the bedroom window she had been too before. She quickly looked in to see where Elaina and her captors were. She could barely see them in the main part of the cabin near the front door. She found the window wasn't shut tight so she tried opening it more and succeeded. Jake went to the front staying close under the window. Sabrina was on the other side of the cabin and made her way around to back up Jake.

Elaina heard the helicopter flying around the cabin. She looked at her watch when Collin went over to the door. "Where did they go?" He turned to Bradshaw. "Did you see them move?"

"They went back down the road. I would've seen them if they came this way," Bradshaw answered a bit annoyed.

"They're leaving; you heard the chopper fly over," Elaina said when Collin turned back to her.

"What makes you think they'd just up and leave?" Bradshaw asked.

"What makes you think they didn't?" Elaina said smugly.

"Because you're still here! Frankie would never leave you here without you," Collin said, walking towards her.

Suddenly they heard the helicopter coming in low and fast. Collin grabbed Elaina by her hair and dragged her to the door seeing it right at the front of the cabin hovering. Collin put his gun to Elaina's head, forcing her to wave him off.

Suddenly, Frank broke in the back door with Alex following him in. Frank shot Bradshaw when he was about to throw his knife. Collin turned to shoot Frank, but Jake managed to hit him in the back of the head with his gun. Collin let go of Elaina before he fell to the floor.

Elaina picked up the gun and held it on Collin. Deep inside she wanted him to move, just so she'd have an excuse to shoot him. He had caused her so much pain when they were married all she needed was the slightest excuse to pull the trigger.

Frank walked over to her, taking the gun from her. It was as if he knew what she was thinking. He didn't want her risking her career on the likes of Collin Turner.

There was a shot fired; Alex turned to see Bradshaw falling to the floor again. "Nice shot, Monica."

"The man just wouldn't stay down," Monica replied, walking towards them, pointing her gun at Bradshaw.

Sabrina and Jake tied up Collin, while Monica and Alex checked for a pulse on Bradshaw. "He's not going anywhere." Alex reported.

Frank walked over to the table and sat down. His adrenaline rush was starting to fade. He looked up when Elaina held out her hand. He took the ring out of his pocket and put it on her finger. "This time it stays on permanently."

Elaina saluted him. "Yes Sir. Don't you think we should let Cody and Hank know we're all okay?" Elaina asked. "Sab, you care to do the honors?" Elaina asked, turning to Sabrina while handing her the headset.

"Cody, are you still there?" Sabrina asked.

"Where the hell have you people been? I've been waiting forever to hear your voice…anyone's voice," Cody yelled over the headset.

"If you clam up, Sabrina will tell you everything that happened, or you can wait until we get home," Frank said to Cody.

"I am quiet as a church mouse, Sir," Cody replied, then Sabrina proceeded to tell him what had happened.

Frank and Elaina walked outside to the horses with their arms around each other's waist while Jake and the ladies carried the two men out to where Reese had landed the helicopter.

"Alex and I will ride back with Reese and hand deliver these guys. I have some place I need to go, if you don't mind," Jake said, placing Collin inside.

Elaina knew Jake wanted to get the results of his DNA test. "We'll manage without you, tell Allison I said hello."

"You know her?" Jake asked.

"Yes. She was my secretary for a while when she was getting her degree?"

"Really? She hadn't told me about that part of her life yet."

"Give her time, Jake, you just met her. You have the rest of your lives to catch up."

"If I'm her son." Jake said more to himself than Elaina.

Elaina watched them get in, waving while they flew away. "Does anyone know exactly what today is?" she asked, laughing. "I've lost all sense of time…just haven't had enough sleep, I guess."

"I know today is only the third day of our vacation and it seems like a week has gone by," Frank said with Sabrina approaching.

"It has been a very hectic and interesting three days," Sabrina said, stating the obvious.

"Three days? No wonder I'm dazed and confused. Now that this vacation from hell has ended, maybe we can have some fun," Elaina said, helping Frank onto his horse.

"I don't know about you, but I plan on sleeping for at least two days. But there's one more thing I need to do before I forget," Frank said when Elaina was getting on her horse. Frank reached over and pushed her off. "Payback's a bitch!" he yelled, taking off before she could get back up.

"I'll admit I deserved that," she said while Sabrina helped her.

"I'm surprised you two have stayed married this long without killing one another," Sabrina said jokingly.

"That makes two of us," Elaina said, getting back on her horse. "I'll meet you back at the ranch. I'm going to ride Sahara home. I don't know where Frank went. If he rides back with you in the truck, hit all the potholes, will you?"

Frank came back after circling around behind her. "I heard that. I'm going to ride Sugar back with you."

"Okay, only if you don't pass out," Elaina said, smiling.

"What makes you think I'd pass out? I feel pretty good considering you fought with me yesterday morning, shot me last night, and then proceeded to kick where you shot me," Frank said while Sabrina got on her horse, riding towards the road. "I figure I have at least a good two hours of strength left, before I pass out."

"Only two hours left? There goes the plan I was thinking about."

"And what might that be?" Frank asked, bringing his horse close to hers.

"Well, it did have something to do with you and a bed, but you seem content on only sleeping." Elaina gave him a devilish smile then spurred her horse ahead of his.

He smiled too, galloping to catch up with her. "What about our guests? Aren't you afraid of being embarrassed when you yell out in passion?"

"We'll just have to be discreet. You're the one who should be embarrassed you're louder than I am," she said, teasing him.

"Hardly. You could wake the dead the way you cry out at times," he said, chuckling.

"You want knocked off that horse, Mr. Donovan?"

"No. The only way I want to get physical with you is in our bed." Frank reined Sugar over next to her horse and stopped. "I love you, Mrs. Donovan."

"I love you too."


	7. Thank You Party

**Chapter 7**

When Elaina and Frank arrived back at the ranch, they were both extremely tired from the events of the morning at the last couple of days. Elaina could see Frank was starting to feel the pain in his shoulder again as well. When they rode up into the yard, Derek and Hank met them. Hank helped Frank off his horse while Derek went over to help his mother, then hugged her tight. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I never had any doubts. I knew your father would get me out safely," she said while Frank came over to them receiving a gentle hug from Derek.

"Why did you let her go in the cabin?" Derek asked.

"You were listening to what was going on?" Frank asked, looking over at Hank who shrugged his shoulders, and then lead the two horses to the stables. "How did you do hear us if you were in the safe room?"

Derek looked at Mom and then his Dad. "Did I tell you how glad I am that the two of you are okay?"

His mom took him around the neck in a headlock. "Son, I am tired and I'm not in the mood for games. How did you hear what was going on?" Elaina asked while he struggled to get loose.

"I slipped a radio off the shelf when Cody was watching the monitors, so I would have it in the room. Don't blame him, it was entirely my fault. I wanted to know what was going on. I knew you wouldn't tell me everything," Derek replied, still trying to break free of his mom's hold.

"I hate it when he's right." She let him go. "How do you expect your father and I to discipline you for this little stunt?"

"I hope you'll see the creativity in it and chalk it up to my being a nosy teenager," Derek suggested.

Frank laughed. "That's really good, Derek. Very creative, but we're not going to do as you suggested. You're going to be grounded for the rest of the vacation. Which means you won't be able to go to Becky's birthday party," Frank explained."

"You can't do that. You promised I could go!" Derek said in disbelief. "I made a deal with you."

"You should of thought of the party, instead of doing something you weren't supposed to do," Frank said, holding his sore shoulder.

"Mom! How can you stand there and let him treat me like this? He's breaking his promise!" Derek was yelling, which wasn't setting well with either of them.

"I'm not letting him do anything to you. He is your father and he can discipline you as he sees fit. I agree with everything he said."

"But I did everything you asked me to do. He promised I could go, if I did every damn thing I was asked to make it easier for you!"

"If I were you, I would watch my tone of voice and what I was saying. You're about to step over a line you won't like. Keep it up and you'll be grounded a lot longer," Elaina warned.

"I hate both of you!" Derek shouted.

Frank tensed up with anger, stepping in front of Derek. "You had better apologize fast, young man." Derek turned to leave with Frank grabbing his arm, but he was weaker than he thought and Derek was able to jerk away and run off.

Elaina held Frank back from following him. "Let him go! We all need to cool down, and then we'll discuss it later. We both need sleep before round two," she said, letting go of his arm. "Hank, will you keep an eye on everything until we wake up?"

"Sure thing, Missy. Do you want me to talk to the young pup and set him straight?" Hank offered.

"No. Let him be for now. We'll handle him. He won't be handling us the next time," Elaina said. "We'll see you in a few hours or days…depending on when we wake up."

"Sweet dreams, Missy. You too, Frank." Hank said when they strolled toward the house.

They walked into the house with their arms around each other's waist. They heard Sabrina and Cody talking to each other, but they stopped when they entered the room.

"You two aren't planning anything are you? You stopped talking when we came in," Elaina asked with a smile.

Cody spoke up first. "We were just wondering what made Derek fly upstairs and slam his door. He scared Sarah; Monica is with her now."

Elaina heard Frank sigh heavily. He removed his arm from her waist and headed up the stairs. "Frank?"

He didn't stop walking when she called to him. "I'm just going up to see Sarah," he said.

Elaina let out a breath not realizing she was holding it in, waiting for him to respond. She walked over to Cody and Sabrina and leaned against the back of a chair. "We grounded Derek for listening in on us at the cabin. He then said he hated us. Needless to say, neither Frank nor I cared for it," she explained. "We're going to try and get some sleep. Are you two going to stick around awhile? I need to talk to Sab, but I'm too tired right now."

"We can stay for a day or so, and then we're going to head for LA. I told Sab we'd still go to Def Con," Cody answered.

"Stay a few more days and I'll make sure you get there in plenty of time," Elaina said, yawning while she headed for the stairs with Cody and Sabrina agreeing to stay. She walked up to Sarah's room, where she found Frank holding her while he was talking to Monica. "How's our girl doing?"

"I think she missed you both. The minute Frank hit the door she was reaching for him," Monica replied before she left them to be alone with their daughter.

"Hey, Little One, did you miss me too?" The little girl held her arms out to her. Elaina eased her away from Frank trying not to cause him any discomfort. "I'll stay with her for a while, you better get some rest."

"You need it more than I do. You haven't slept well in days." He stood behind her and put his arm around his two ladies before speaking to Sarah, "Don't keep your mommy up too long." Frank was in a great deal of pain from lifting her and the events of the day. He had tried to hide it, but he knew Elaina had seen it in his eyes when she walked in.

"Go to bed, I'll be there in a while," Elaina told him.

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

He kissed Elaina on the forehead before heading for their room. He closed the drapes to shut out the light, and then went over to sit on the bed. He kicked his shoes off and collapsed back on the bed. He closed his eyes, but only for a minute before he heard someone singing. He went to the door, opening it to hear the voice more clearly. It was Elaina singing to Sarah. (ANGEL' S LULLABY) It was the first time in a while he had heard her sing. The memory of the first time he ever heard her came to his mind. She had seduced him, singing "Fever". Seduced? It was more like torture. Sweet torture. He left the door open a bit, so he could listen while he went back to bed.

_Angel's Lullaby (RICHARD MARX)_

_I was never alive_

_'Til the day I was blessed with you_

_When I hold you late at night_

_I know what I was put here to do_

_I turn off the world and listen to your sighs_

_And I will sing my angel's lullaby_

_No one's forever near_

_The one you can always call_

_Right now all you know to fear_

_Are the shadows on your walls_

_I'm here close enough _

_To kiss away the tears you cry_

_And I will sing my angel's lullaby _

_So tell me how_

_To stop the years from racing_

_Is there a secret someone knows? _

_I'll never catch all the memories I'm chasing_

_I'll never be ready to let go_

_And when the world seems cold_

_You feel your strength is gone_

_There maybe a tiny voice_

_Your reason to carry on_

_And when I'm not close enough_

_To kiss away the tears you cry_

_You will sing your angel's lullaby_

_Let this be your angel's lullaby_

Downstairs Cody, Sabrina, and Monica sat listening to the baby monitor.

"She has a beautiful voice," Cody whispered.

"She's definitely full of surprises," Monica added.

Reese lent his car to Jake and Alex, so they could drive to Allison's house. When they pulled up to the curb, she was once again tending to her roses. She cut a few off while Jake and Alex came up to her. She gave Alex a white rose. "This is for looking after Sabrina and Jake. I'm happy things worked out for all involved."

"Thank you. Sabrina and I were wondering for a while if we would be okay, but thanks to Elaina, we were set free. Even though she shouldn't have traded herself for us. It wasn't right."

"Elaina knows Collin better than anyone. She did what she thought was right."

"Frank wasn't pleased, but I have to admit she was creative in the way she got word to us," Jake said.

"Yes, Sabrina called me and gave me a play by play of what happened." Allison smiled nervously. "The results are in the house. They were delivered about an hour ago," Allison said, fiddling with her gardening gloves. "I've been afraid to look at them. I guess that's why I'm out here trying to keep my mind off them."

Jake was apprehensive himself although curious. He needed and wanted this lady to be his mother. "Let's go in and read them together," he suggested.

They walked up the sidewalk to the front door where Allison stopped, turning to look at Jake. "Jake, if the results aren't what we expect…"

He cut her off. "Let's find out first, then we can talk."

Allison went into the house, picking up the envelope off the desk. "I don't want to read it…you can." She handed the envelope to Jake.

He noticed how her hands were shaking. Jake went to open the results…his hands were shaking just as bad as hers were. He could hardly hold on to it.

Alex took hold of his hands. "Let me do it." She opened the envelope, reading the results to herself before reading them aloud.

Jake tried to read her reaction, but wasn't sure what she was making of the information. "Come on Alex, don't make us wait any longer," Jake said, impatiently.

"The results are 98.99 percent sure you're the son to Allison Gaines," Alex replied, lowering the paper.

Jake took the paper to read it himself while Allison had tears running down her face waiting for him to say something to her. "Congratulations, Allison, it's a boy!" he said, making them all laugh and cry at the same time.

The phone rang and Allison walked over to answer it, trying to gather her composure to speak. "Hello?"

"Allison, this is Elaina, I need a favor from you."

"Elaina, hello. Just name it. I owe you a debt of gratitude," Allison said, smiling at Jake and Alex.

"I take it the test results proved our suspicions? I'm glad I could help. My favor is for you come back with Jake and Alex. I need to inform Sabrina of something and I think you should be here when I do it," Elaina said.

"That's no problem. When do you want us there?" Allison asked.

Alex and Jake look worried when they overheard her. "Wonder what has happened now?" Alex asked Jake.

"Allison is there a problem at the ranch?" Jake asked when she sat down with them.

"No, Elaina has something she wants me to do. She said it was nothing urgent, anytime we go is fine," Allison answered.

Alex was curious. "What did you mean when you said you owed her?"

"She's the one who helped me find Jake." Allison replied, caressing his face.

"I thought it was Waters who found me," Jake asked in confusion.

"Only after she gave him the information. When she read your bio she noticed the dates were the same as the ones I had given her a long time ago," Allison replied.

"Why would you give a federal agent the dates of a child you put up for adoption?" Alex asked.

"I was Elaina's secretary before I had to move. I was actually going to college to become a psychiatrist. I became friends with a few of the agents there," Allison replied. "That's also how I became acquainted with Sabrina."

"I can see we still have a lot to talk about if you don't mind answering a lot of questions?" Jake asked.

"I don't mind as long as you don't mind answering all of mine."

"It's a deal."

A couple of days later, Jake, Alex, and Allison arrived at the ranch in the afternoon. They waved at Elaina and Sabrina, who were out riding in the pasture along the driveway. When they got out of the car, Derek came storming out of the house with Frank following close behind him.

"Derek, you take one more step and you'll be grounded the rest of the year," Frank yelled causing him to stop.

"I'm not going to go home with you and mom! I'm staying here with Hank," Derek yelled, turning around to face him.

"No, you're not! When we leave you'll be right there with us," Frank said, still yelling.

Elaina and Sabrina heard the shouting while they came in from the pasture. Elaina handed Sabrina the reins to her horse before running over to stop the confrontation "I'm tired of this Derek. Every time one of us tries to talk to you, it ends in a shouting match. It ends here and now." she said.

"Then let me go to the party tomorrow!" Derek yelled.

"No. If you wanted to go to the party so damn bad, you shouldn't have broken the rules we gave you."

"Rules! That's all you care about. You don't care about promises. Those, you and Dad constantly break," Derek stated.

"You're the one who did something wrong…you even admitted to it. Therefore, you have consequences to bear, so live with them," Elaina said, getting directly in his face.

"I could've lied, but I told the truth and look where it got me. I thought with the truth there would be a little leniency," Derek said.

It did. We grounded you for the duration of the vacation it could have been longer, which is what you're going to get if you don't change the attitude," Frank warned.

Elaina turned her attention to Frank. "What started this round?"

"He insists on staying here and not going back home with us," Frank answered.

"Like that's going to happen. We're also still waiting for an apology from the other day," Elaina said turning back to her son.

"I'm not apologizing for something I said was true," Derek said.

Elaina reared her hand back to slap him, but Frank stopped her. "That's not the answer."

Elaina turned, running back to her horse. She saw the look on Sabrina's face and knew it had upset her. She was one of the few that knew about her abusive father and how he had treated Sabrina when she was little.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. I need to get away from here," Elaina said, getting on her horse. "Again…I'm sorry."

Frank saw the look of fear still in Derek's eyes while he stood there as if frozen in time. Frank knew he had pushed her too far and now maybe Derek was regretting it. Before he could approach him, he turned and ran to the house.

"I'm sorry," Frank said, walking up to Allison and the others. "It's been like this since we got back from the cabin. We either fight or not talk at all," he explained. "I need to check on Elaina." He got on his horse, riding out to find her. When he caught up to her, far from the house near a small creek, she was sitting on the ground, crying uncontrollably.

Frank knew exactly where to find her. She had said once she would go to the creek to think when she was bothered or upset when she was younger. He sat next to her, silently cursing the sling his arm was in wanting to hold her with both arms. He knew it would be painful, but he threw the sling off and wrapped his arms around her.

"Calm down, lady, you know he'll apologize. He always does," he told her.

"He has never said he hated us before," she said, still crying.

"He said it in anger. He didn't mean it," Frank said, comforting her.

"He said it days ago, and he said he meant it." She raised her head off his shoulder. "What if I just made matters worse with almost slapping him…in front of others no less?"

"I think what almost happened had a positive effect on him," Frank replied. "You should've seen the look on his face."

"I saw the look he had when my hand went up. I just wish I hadn't let my temper get the best of me. It's been getting out of control again lately."

"In case you forgot I've been on the receiving end of your temper this past week. I've survived…barely." Frank chuckled.

Elaina looked up and smiled. "I'm sorry about what I put you through. You do forgive me, don't you?"

"Not really, I actually think I have grounds for divorce," he said, giving her a devilish smile.

She showed him what she thought of his little statement by smiling her devilish smile, then pushed him on his back, holding him down. "You know I still have a few bullets left in my gun."

"I surrender," he said, gazing into her eyes.

She leaned against him, forgetting for a moment about his shoulder while she kissed him. She heard a moan, and then realized she had pressed her hand against his sore shoulder.

"That wasn't your usual moan from passion was it?"

"No, it wasn't, but I'm willing to let you try again if you stay away from my shoulder."

He rolled her over on her back, kissing her softly on the lips, then moving to trail kisses down her neck. He felt her trembling when his hand moved over her breast, working the nipple through the thin fabric of her shirt and bra. He wanted to caress them, suckle them. He tried to unbutton her shirt, but his arm was aching when he tried to use both hands to accomplish the task, but couldn't.

Elaina saw his frustration and moved her hands up to unfasten the buttons, then her bra clasps giving him full access to her.

Elaina's mind was clouded with the pleasure washing over her. She ran her fingers through his short locks while he suckled her to a painful pleasure. "Oh my love," she whispered.

Frank slowly moved his hand down between her legs, rubbing her through the denim fabric. He was about to unfasten them when they heard a helicopter coming their way.

"Your brother has the worse timing."

"I guess I need to have another talk with him," Elaina said, getting her clothes back in place.

Frank helped her to her feet. "I'd do it, but he wouldn't like it too much."

"Behave. Reese lied to me with the explanation as to why you fight. Are you going to tell me the truth?"

"Not right now," Frank said, getting the horses. "We better go back to the house…we do have other company as well."

"I know. I asked Allison to help me talk to Sabrina," she said, helping Frank on his horse, though he didn't need it.

"Are you going to tell me why you have to talk to her?"

"I can't; it has to do with her past. If she wants others to know, she'll be the one to tell it. I have just been keeping quite about something and I think I should tell her now."

"So, I'm not the only one you've been keeping things from," Frank said when they started back to the ranch.

"No. I'm learning a lesson as to not keep things from people."

"I'll believe it when I don't hear; 'Honey I've been meaning to tell you' from you," he said, laughing.

"Very funny," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Can we finish what we started back there later?" he asked while they walked the horses close together.

"You can count on it."

"We also need to talk to Derek," he said.

"Just what are we going to say to him, that won't piss him off more?" Elaina asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet. You have any ideas?" Frank asked.

"I'm thinking about a slight compromise. We allow him to take Becky on a date alone after his punishment is finished."

"You actually think her parents will allow that?" Frank asked.

"I said alone, I didn't say they wouldn't be supervised from a distance," Elaina said, winking before she galloped away.

"Hey Derek. What are you doing up here alone?" Reese asked, walking into Derek's bedroom, seeing him lying face down on the bed.

"Wishing I was dead," Derek answered with a sigh, turning over. "I really screwed up again, Uncle Reese."

"Jake told me you've been arguing with your mom and dad. Got pretty intense from what I hear."

"Made Mom angry enough she almost hit me. She's spanked me before, but she was going to hit me in the face. It really scared me," Derek said, sitting up on his bed.

"What did you do or say to get her mad?" Reese knew his sister had a bad temper, but Derek had never made her angry enough to hit him the way he described.

"I told her and Dad I hated them the other day. She wanted me to apologize and I told her I meant what I said."

"Did you mean it?"

"No! I was just angry. I wanted to go back to the party and I blurted it out when they said I couldn't."

"Sounds like all you need to do is apologize to them. I'll stand by you when you do. Then if you say something stupid I'll be there to kick your ass."

Derek looked at him and started to laugh. "Thanks, Uncle Reese. The way my mouth has been running off you may have to."

Elaina looked at her watch when Frank caught up with her back at the stables. " I thought Hank and Monica would be back from the auction. It must not have started on time."

"Are you anxious to see the new horses or just wanting another distraction from your talk with Sabrina?" Frank asked after he got off the horse.

"Another distraction wouldn't hurt my feelings," she said when he put his arm around her waist.

"Come on! You might as well get it over with." Frank was right, but she still didn't want to go in.

"Okay, but you have to do me a favor. Come and get me the minute Hank and Monica show up," Elaina said, turning to face him.

"You want me to interrupt your talk with Sabrina for that? You really don't want to tell her, do you?"

Elaina shook her head.

Frank walked her to the house. When they got to the front door she turned to leave; he caught her by the hand. "Oh no you don't! Get in there, and get it over with."

"Don't rush me, I'll go." Elaina walked in the door and saw Allison and Sabrina talking. "Sabrina, could you and Allison come with me please?"

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," Sabrina said, noticing Elaina had a worried look on her face and wanted to lighten the situation.

"I know you didn't." Elaina led them to the security room for privacy. "I'm the one who has done something. Please sit down." She was too nervous to sit, so she paced back and forth in front of them.

Allison started the conversation off, which Elaina was grateful for. "Sab, there is something we need to tell you, but Elaina is afraid you'll be angry with us when you find out."

"What's going on? You're freaking me out here," Sabrina asked, becoming worried.

"There's someone from your past that has resurfaced. I've kept it from you for about two weeks now." Elaina observed how pale Sabrina turned when she started to explain everything. "I know you're going to want to know who, when and where. I just want you to know the person is being watched and you'll know the minute he makes any move toward contacting you." A knock on the door interrupted her; she answered it seeing Frank.

"They're back. How's it going?" Frank asked, poking his head in waving to Sabrina and Allison.

"So far so good. I'll be there as soon as I can." She shut the door and went back to finish.

"Something wrong?" Sabrina wondered.

"Nope, I just need to go out in a few. I have something else to say," Elaina said, taking hold of Sabrina's hand. "I also had you watched. The couple on the train was shadowing you and Cody for me. Unfortunately, all they did was make you run. I told them not to follow you too close, but the only seats left on the train were across from you."

"They should go back into training, they weren't very good," Sabrina said. "I'm sorry I ran away. I have a tendency to do that, you know."

"It's my fault. I should've said something to you before now. I just wanted you to have a fun on your vacation. And as far as the running away goes…at least you ran to the right person." She smiled at Allison.

"If you're needed outside, I can give her the specifics for you," Allison volunteered.

"I'll take you up on the offer. Hank is back with new horses and I'm so curious," Elaina said, going to the door. "When you're finished come out and look for yourselves."

"Hank, from this bill of sale you got carried away at the auction," Frank said, looking at the total paid for the ten horses.

"I didn't, but Monica did," Hank replied, looking to Monica, who was turning away from making eye contact with Frank.

"Why did you let her bid?" Frank asked, turning back to Hank.

"She saw a horse come up and she felt strongly on the fact you'd definitely want it," Hank explained.

Elaina walked up to the group and looked at the bill of sale. "Aren't you glad you married me for my money?"

The statement got Cody's attention. "I knew there had to be another reason other than your beautiful looks. So how rich are you?"

"That's none of your business," Frank answered, giving Cody an icy stare.

"We won't go bankrupt anytime soon, unless we keep buying horses," Elaina said, looking at the bill again, then to Hank.

"When do we get to see this horse, which is so important for me to have?" Frank asked.

"It's your surprise, so go lead him out," Hank told Monica.

Monica went into the trailer to get the horse out. When she emerged, Frank and Elaina were stunned to see a beautiful black Arabian, which looked like his horse, Black Velvet.

Elaina was able to speak first. "Monica, you did really good! Why was he up for auction?"

"The owner filed bankruptcy and had to sell him," Hank answered.

"I'm glad we got him," Frank said, looking over the beautiful animal.

Derek and Reese walked up behind the others to look at the horses. Elaina walked around to stand by them. "Why don't you go take a closer look at him, Derek?" she said. He didn't move an inch.

Elaina took it as a positive sign. "I'm glad you're here. I want to say how sorry I am about what took place earlier. I want you to know I would've hated myself more than you ever could hate me if I had slapped you," Elaina explained to her son.

"I'm sorry I said I hated you the other day. I don't hate either of you. Uncle Reese and I talked about it. I was just angry and blurted it out. I could never hate either of you. Will you forgive me please?" Derek asked, turning to his mother.

"Yes, I forgive you." Elaina hugged him while she did, she motioned for Frank to join them. "Someone else needs to hear you apologize." She turned him to face Frank.

"I'm sorry, Dad, for everything I said and did. Will you forgive me?" Derek asked, looking up to Frank.

"I'll think about it," Frank replied. He tortured them for the last few days, now it was his turn. "I'll forgive, but I won't forget it happened. It better never happen again."

"It won't. I promise if I get mad I'll just walk away and cool off," Derek said.

"That's the smartest thing to do. Too bad we grown ups don't practice that very often," Elaina said, looking to Derek then Frank. "Now your father and I think we have a solution to your missing the party. After you have done your time, call her and ask her out to dinner."

"My allowance won't pay for a fancy dinner," Derek told his mom.

"We'll pay for it," Frank said.

"Does that mean you'll be our chaperone? Couldn't I have one date without someone with us? I can tell you nothing would happen, I'd be a gentleman the whole time," Derek pleaded with them.

"We'll think about it and talk to her parents, that's the best we can do. Now, go put your horse away," Frank said, turning to the horses.

"My horse isn't out. He's in the stables," Derek pointed out, a bit confused.

"I meant that one," Frank said, pointing to the Arabian. "There is only one catch. You have to let Monica ride him occasionally. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have him."

"Dad, are you sure you want me to have him after everything I've done and said?" Derek asked, stunned about the gift.

"I wouldn't have said it, if I wasn't sure." Frank replied with Derek thanking him with a bear hug, then went over to check out his new horse. "Now…there are nine horses left and there are six of you, try not to fight over any of them."

The team looked at Frank and then at Elaina. Monica was the first to ask, "Are you saying you're giving us each a horse? Where are we supposed to keep it?"

"We wanted to show our gratitude to all of you for giving up your time to help us. We thought about how you all loved to ride…so pick your horse out," Elaina answered.

"You'll be keeping them at our ranch outside Chicago. We acquired it before coming here," Frank added.

Elaina noticed Sabrina had joined them, but was standing back, not looking at any of the horses. "Sabrina. You're not mad at me are you?"

"No, I understand why you didn't tell me right away," Sabrina replied with a half smile.

"Frank was including you too. Go pick a horse," Elaina said, walking over to her with Frank.

"But I'm not part of the team," Sabrina said.

"You were a part of the team last week. I have a little pull with my superior to get you assigned to us permanently…if that's what you want?"

"You serious!" Sab said, exclaimed totally stunned. "I'd be honored to work with you and the others."

Frank and Elaina both said the same thing, "Especially with Cody."

Sabrina started blushing. She wanted to get far away from them, so she hugged Elaina, then went to pick her horse out. They could see by how animated she was with Cody while she was telling him the news. Cody was stunned as well when he hugged her he mouthed thank you to Frank and Elaina.

After a while, they all had their horses picked out. "Well, now all you need are saddles. Hank will help with those. He knows the best place to buy them." Elaina stated.

"Now for our other surprise," Frank said.

"You mean there's more?" Cody was amazed they were being so generous to them.

"We'd like to take you out for drinks tonight to celebrate," Frank said, remembering all the times they tried to get him to go out with them. He did finally break down and went once.

"Celebrate what?" Alex was curious.

"Jake finding his mother. Sabrina is joining our team. Derek is speaking to us again, and last but not least, Monica." Frank turned his attention to her. "They found the person who attacked you. He did however attack two more women. He made the mistake of trying to attack a woman he shouldn't have messed with. She was a body builder and she tossed him around like a rag doll. The guy was knocked out for twelve hours," Frank replied, laughing.

"Did he use my gun?" Monica asked, after they all giggled.

"They found it in his home when they searched it…he took it as a trophy. He had taken other things from all his victims," Elaina replied.

"In other words, he really wasn't a rapist. He just got his jollies from beating women. He must've been beaten as a child by a female member of the family," Monica said, evaluating what the guy could've gone through to make him hurt women.

Elaina was impressed at how accurate Monica was. "I see you are an excellent profiler. You're right on the money. His mother used to beat him as a child. He was just acting out what he wanted to do to her."

Monica was glad her gun wasn't used on anyone and her attacker was now behind bars. "My only question was why he was wearing a vest. I shot him point blank and it didn't faze him."

"He knew women protect themselves with guns, so he played it safe. That's just my guess," Elaina surmised.


	8. Back Home

**CHAPTER 8**

Reese was waiting at the bar of _The Ole Saloon,_ where they were meeting for their night out. He first saw Jake and Cody step in and look around the place followed by the ladies. Frank and Elaina came in last with Allison. Reese walked over to greet his sister first by giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I see you left Derek at home. I'm surprised he didn't beg to come," Reese chuckled.

"One, he's under age and two, he did beg but he's grounded," Elaina answered while Cody and the others explored the bar.

"Did you buy the place out tonight?" Allison wondered, not seeing other customers.

"Yes. The owners are friends of the family and they allow us to rent the bar out when we're here," Frank said when they went to their table.

"Hey, we have live music not just a jukebox," Cody said, watching the band setting up on the small stage.

"At least it's not karaoke," Jake said. "You won't be singing tonight, Cody."

Cody stuck his tongue out at Jake while the others laughed. "It also means you won't try to sing either when you get drunk."

The waitress came over to take their orders. They ordered beers for everyone except Allison and Sabrina, who were the designated drivers for the evening since they didn't drink…instead they had sodas. The waitress gave Elaina a note from one of the band members. She wadded it up. "Tell them I'll think about it."

"Is someone already hitting on my wife?" Frank asked, looking at the band.

"The band wants me to sing with them later. I'm not sure I want to," Elaina replied when he turned back to her.

"You have to Jake and Alex have never heard you sing. They were gone the other day when you sang to Sarah," Sabrina said trying to encourage her.

Frank thought he knew how to get her to make up her mind. "Please decide to do it before you get drunk, she has a tendency to sing off key then."

"How would you know, Mr. Tone Deaf? I'll sing when I get good and ready. Which will be after at least two beers. I haven't sung in front of anyone in a while," Elaina said with the waitress approaching with their drinks.

"How is this different from singing at the ranch?" Allison said, now trying.

"I didn't see any of them. They just happen to be listening," Elaina said, then took a drink. "To me that's a big difference."

"Let's change the subject." Frank thought it best to divert the conversation.

"Hey Cody, I thought you and Sab were going to a tech convention?" Jake took command of the conversation change.

"We're going to leave tomorrow afternoon. There's a flight to L.A. from Billings at 2:00," Cody answered, taking a sip of his drink.

"I can do you one better. I can fly you there in one of my planes." Reese had been asked by Elaina earlier about volunteering his services and was happy to do it for her.

"You would do that?" Sabrina was impressed by the offer.

"I'll take you up on your offer if I can ride shotgun. I'd love to learn to fly sometime," Cody said, enthusiastically.

Jake looked at Cody. "That's one scary thought that they'd give you a pilot's license. Your driving skills are bad enough on the ground. Heaven help the skies above if you start flying."

Cody went at Jake, but Frank pulled him back into his seat.

Allison put her arm around Jake, "Young man, you're in the presence of your mother. Act like an adult, not a child." Her expression was so deadpan Jake thought she was serious. She started laughing, which made everyone start.

The band started playing and Frank rose up from his seat. "Hey, Lady, would you like to dance with your husband?"

"Since you asked so politely, you bet." Elaina said, taking his hand.

Jake and Alex paired up, as did Sab and Cody. Reese was left with Monica and Allison to choose from.

"Which one of you ladies would like to dance?"

Allison spoke before Monica had a chance. "I think I'll dance later go ahead, Monica."

Elaina watched the couples dancing and saw how caring they were to one another. "Frank, how do you think Cody and Jake are going to react when Alex and Sabrina go on assignments? Think they can separate their emotions from the job, the way we try do?"

"Try…I like the way you said that…I hope they can. Maybe we should at least tell them what would happen if they don't," Frank suggested with the song ending. With her agreeing with him they headed back to the table. Monica and Reese went on dancing to the next song while the others went to sit down.

"Elaina has something to say to the team," Frank said, surprising her, thinking they were going to tell them together. "Allison, would you like to dance?" he asked, wanting to get away fast, knowing Elaina wasn't please with being volunteered as the main speaker.

"Okay, but it's been a while since I've been on the dance floor."

"Right now, I think I'll take my chances," Frank replied, taking Allison's hand.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina noticed Elaina was uneasy about something when she sat down with them.

"I need to inform all of you about what will happen if you can't remove your personal feelings when you're at work. You know Frank has been able to do it by the fact, you never knew he had a family," Elaina explained to them. "Now, we're asking you do the same. We all know what the consequences could be if your emotions get involved during a case."

"You think one of us could be hurt or killed, because we're thinking emotionally," Alex stated, thinking of what happened to John Keller.

Their first leader had finally admitted his feeling for her and they had reacted to them. A few days later, he placed himself in front of her when she was being shot at causing him to be killed.

"It's been known to happen, but I want to prevent it. If you feel you can't displace your feelings for one another…tell me now. I'll have you transferred to another unit." She saw shock run through the group. "I don't want to do it, but I will, now or later if Frank deems it necessary. Think about it and give us your answer when you return to work."

Frank and Allison came back to the table when she made her last statement. "Is the lecture over?"

"For now." Elaina got up and went to talk to the band. Frank ordered another round of drinks while Reese and Monica made their way to the table. The waitress brought over the drinks and shot glasses with two bottles of whiskey.

"Wait a minute! Who are these for?" Reese asked with the waitress pointing to Frank. "Oh great! Who's the victim this time?"

"He challenged me," Jake said, looking at him wondering if he had made a mistake.

"I was his victim once. I'll never make that mistake again," Reese replied, slapping Jake on the back. "Good luck, buddy."

Elaina came back and saw the glasses. "Frank, why do you always have to challenge people to drink shots? The last time you did we got in a bar fight."

"I didn't start that fight…you did. You were a sore loser." Frank laughed.

"You were the last one he challenged? And it ended in a bar fight? Oh man, I need to know more." Alex's curiosity was peaked.

"I would've won if he hadn't cheated," Elaina said, looking at Frank. He dropped his head knowing she would let everyone know his secret to winning.

"How did the fight start? We want details." Sabrina wondered.

"I lost and I found out he had paid the waitress to water down his bottle of whiskey, while mine was the real thing. When I found out, I was angry enough to break the bottle over his head, lucky for him he ducked out of the way. I threw a punch, he ducked again and I hit someone behind him, which led to the guy hitting Frank instead of me and it just escalated from there," Elaina explained, trying not to laugh.

"Well, since you let my strategy out…the bet's off," Frank said, pushing away from the table.

"Not so fast! You can still do the challenge. You just have to get another bottle…unsealed," Cody said, trying to be helpful.

"Cody's right, do the challenge fair and square for once," Reese said. He wasn't too happy finding out he had been duped.

"What's the bet?" Elaina asked.

"Fifty dollars to the winner," Cody answered.

"Cody, will you quit helping?" Frank didn't like to lose a bet, especially if money was involved.

"You told us never to bet, unless it was a sure thing. Now we know how you win," Alex said, using his words against him.

"Okay, let's get this underway. I have to sing in five minutes. If there's a tie I get to pick the tie breaking drink," Elaina said, seating the two men down after ordering a new bottle.

"How's that fair?" Sabrina asked. "How does Jake know you won't pick something Frank drank before?"

"Because I know what he'll drink and what he won't. Believe me, it will be a drink he has never had before," Elaina assured them, pouring the shots.

They kept up with each other and at the end of the five minutes, they had both drank the same amount. However, Frank conceded before Elaina named the tiebreaker. "I give up. I can't drink anything else unless you want it hurled."

"Thank you for not going there. That's the last thing I need to see happen," Elaina said, backing up from him.

"Then I better leave the table," Jake said, leaving quickly for the men's room.

The band motioned for Elaina to join them. "If he passes out, just prop him up."

She made her way up to the stage. The song she selected meant a lot to her and Frank. It was a Celine Dion song.

_**Because You Loved Me**_

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrongs that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true _

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one that saw me through_

_Through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me_

_You gave me wings to make me fly_

_You touched my hand I could reach the sky_

_I lost my faith you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Baby I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because _

_I was loved by you_

_You were always there for me _

_The tender wind that carried me_

_Light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration _

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

When she finished the song, she had tears streaming down her face. She came back to the table where everyone was clapping and cheering her, including Jake who had made it back. She received a kiss and hug from Frank. She noticed when he wiped her tears away, that he had tears in his eyes too.

"I hope you all enjoyed the song, because I'm not going to sing anymore tonight," Elaina said, looking at the team.

They spent the rest of the night talking of their plans for the rest of their vacation. Allison was going to have Jake and Alex stay with her, so they could get to know each other more. Monica had decided to go with Reese to take Sabrina and Cody to L.A., so Reese would have company on the trip back. She also thought Frank and Elaina would appreciate being alone with their family.

Back in Chicago after the convention and vacation was over the team was starting to get back into there normal routine at work. Cody and Sabrina were at their computers, he showing her the new system he got, since the last time she worked there. Alex and Jake were playing pool when Frank and Monica walked in together. "I see we all made it back in one piece," Frank said.

"We thought you had taken more time off. You're late!" Cody said when he and Sabrina walk over to them.

"We had to stop at the Chicago PD to get pick up Monica's things that were stolen," Frank answered. "I also need an answer to what Agent Blakely talked to you about last week," he said. They all noticed how he used her working name and not her first name.

"Alex and I have talked. We feel we can keep our emotions in check when we're undercover," Jake told him. "We've decided to use our real names in our personal life."

"I thought Alex was your real name?" Sabrina inquired.

"My full name is Alexis Crosley," Alex replied turning to her. "Cross is just my work name."

"I never knew that before," Sabrina said.

"I'm going to use the name Allison wanted me to have…Robert. Our only problem is if we have to pretend to be intimate during a case. We're not sure how it will work," Jake wondered, looking to Alex.

"It can be a problem only if you let it," Elaina said from behind them.

They all turn to see Elaina had slipped in while they were talking. "Did you and Donovan ever have that problem?" Alex asked.

"We did once. It takes a lot of self control not to go too far with the pretending, especially if you're being watched by your superiors," Elaina said, approaching the team.

"Sounds complicated, hope I never have to do it," Sabrina stated.

"Sabrina, you probably won't be put in that situation, since Cody very rarely does UC work. I need him here," Frank replied.

"Nice to know you care, boss," Cody said.

"Sab is right. It **is** complicated. You just need to be a very good actor to pull it off. I think the two of you are," Frank said to Jake and Alex.

"The secret is to move and kiss in a different way than you normally would with your lover," Elaina added.

"If you start feeling something while you're pretending, just back off and don't look in their eyes or it could get out of hand," Frank suggested.

"Nice choice of words, Agent Donovan, you certainly know that to be true." Elaina winked at him. "I know Frank will keep you under close scrutiny and if he sees any problem he'll tell me about it."

"They can bank on that," Frank said.

"There's one more thing I need to talk to you about. The reports all of you made out about the Turner situation. I have them here with me and I have to say there were a few comments which need to be cleared up," Elaina stated.

"Like what?" Frank was wondering why she never asked him about them.

"Cody, you remarked we needed to find a way to communicate when the radios can't be used. Any suggestions?" Elaina asked, looking to him and Sabrina.

"I haven't thought of any that would work yet…but I...I mean, **we're** working on it," Cody said, referring to Sabrina.

"Fair enough! Jake you made the statement I shouldn't have went into the cabin without a weapon. I did have a weapon with me. The same one we all carry with us…our brain. I knew Turner wanted me and he wanted Derek. To get to Derek he needed me alive. He'd never have killed me before he got him," Elaina said to Jake.

"How did you know he wanted Derek?" Cody wanted to know.

"He had been writing Derek and I was intercepting them. They were always the same…he wanted to see his son," Elaina replied, looking over to Frank. His look let her know that he wasn't pleased with being kept in the dark.

"There is one more secret I have been keeping from you, Frank."

"I knew your promise wouldn't last long. What is it?"

"In order for you to adopt Derek, I had to make a deal with Collin. I bargained to get him paroled in 2003 instead of serving the full sentence if he would sign the papers to give up his parental rights. But since he escaped the deal is null and void, so there really isn't anything to be angry about now."

"We'll talk about this later," Frank said, glaring at her. Then he softened and signed 'Thank you.' He knew she did it for him and Derek and like she said…there was no need to be angry now.

"Now we come to the comment I knew would be the most interesting. I read this report and it had a lot of negative things to say about the situation and the way I handled it," Elaina said, staring at Frank. "Mr. Donovan, would you like to explain how you would've handled it differently?"

"For one thing you would have been left at home," Frank began.

"I want to know how Agent Donovan would handle it. I know how my husband would've done it."

"You would've stayed out and negotiated with Turner," Franks told her.

"That would've gotten you nowhere…other than having two dead hostages. He had nothing to lose. He would never have negotiated with us," Elaina insisted. "I think I handled it very well. I gave you a way to come in and you did. Case closed. And as far as your last comment; yes, I am a bitch to work for, Agent Donovan."

The team now knew what the one word at the end of Frank's old reports was Bitch.

"I meant it as a complement." Frank winked and laughed with the rest of the team.

THE END

8


End file.
